


do I ever cross your mind?

by ravensgrounder



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Korra/Asami Sato, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Some angst, Underage Drinking, asami is a mess, brief asami/iroh II but honestly not enough to tag, kuvira and korra are bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensgrounder/pseuds/ravensgrounder
Summary: Mako cheats on Asami, finalizing an end to their relationship. She resorts back to her old habits, coming across someone she vaguely recognizes. Little does she know it's much more complicated than that.. but isn't it usually?Orthe one where Korra used to be practically in love with Asami in high school and college. Asami has bad memory and a slight drinking problem. Korra is a bartender.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 77
Kudos: 460





	1. Chapter 1

On any other normal weeknight, Asami would never even be  _ seen _ in a club. She wasn’t really the partying type these days- she did enough of that in high school. Now she really only attended the high-end socialite events her father made her go to for his company. But between the new prospect of taking over said company and her now crumbling relationship, she needed a change of pace. 

Or more like an excuse to drink. 

The club she had stumbled upon was a bit larger than she initially thought it would be from the outside. There was a vast expanse for dancing, decorated with colorful tile flooring which complimented the party lights beautifully. Music was pumping loudly from the speakers, the heavy bass causing the whole place to vibrate. A few feet away from the dance floor were a few comfortable looking couches and coffee tables, and then there was a well-decorated bar.

She practically threw herself onto the nearest bar stool, eyes unmoving from the marbled counter, even as the shadow of the bartender appeared in front of her. Her mind was swirling a million miles a minute. 

“One gin and tonic, please.” She spoke, before the bartender even had a chance to ask. 

Not even a minute later her drink was placed in front of her, and the bartender must’ve noticed that Asami didn’t want to be bothered, as they appeared to step away and help another customer further down the bar. Asami’s hands shook as she gripped her glass and took a large swig of it. When she sat it down again, she could feel her phone vibrating aggressively in her pocket. 

At first she ignored it, but when it didn’t stop after the first time, she took it out. 

_ Mako _ .

She immediately rejected the call, anger swirling inside her. Just about thirty minutes prior, Asami walked in on something she wishes she could burn from her memory. 

She was on her way over to her boyfriend, Mako’s, apartment to surprise him since she had gotten done with her work a bit early. She had helped her father close a deal with a very important client and her day had been going great. She had felt bad since lately all she had been doing was  _ work work work _ . She could tell that it had started to cause some issues between the two of them, so she wanted to do something nice for him. But when she opened the door to his apartment, she immediately knew something was off.

For starters, his police jacket had been thrown over his couch in what looked like a haphazardly manner. 

_ Maybe he was just in a hurry to shower after work,  _ She told herself, trying not to automatically assume the worst. 

But when she stepped further into his apartment, the evidence just started piling up. A woman’s top she didn’t recognize on the floor, a random pair of keys on his kitchen counter, and someone’s heels that were  _ definitely _ not hers. 

Her phone started buzzing again, bringing her out of the memory. Mako’s name and a picture she had once taken of him flashed on her screen. She tried rejecting it again but as soon as she did, she immediately received another call. She smashed the answer button, knowing he wasn’t going to stop until she answered him.

“Stop. Calling. Me.” She huffed into the phone. 

“Asami, let me explain- “

“No!” She cut him off, already sick of the lie that she knew was about to come out of his mouth. “There’s nothing for you to explain. I know what I saw,” Her voice shook as she tried to remain calm, and she shut her eyes. “It’s over, Mako.” 

She heard silence on the other line. What was he thinking she was going to say? There was nothing he could say that could fix this mess he had created. Going behind her back, seeing someone else… It was irreparable. They weren’t going to be able to come back from this. 

“It’s over,” She repeated, almost like she was trying to convince herself, and not Mako. She needed to say it out loud so they didn’t just continue this back and forth thing they had. So he knew she was serious this time. So they could finally find some closure.

“This isn’t how I wanted this to go,” Mako let out a heavy sigh, and Asami cursed under her breath.

“Just stop,” Her hand gripped her phone like she was seconds away from throwing it across the bar, “Stop calling me.” She pulled the phone away from her face and quickly ended the call. 

Taking a deep breath, she found her hands clenching her glass like her life depended on it. She brought the cool glass to her mouth and practically chugged the rest of it. If she was going to get through the rest of this night, she was gonna need more alcohol. Maybe that would help her start forgetting this mess.

“Trouble in paradise?” A voice spoke up beside her. Asami turned her head slightly to find a man sidling up to next to her. His dark hair fell in front of his eyes as he placed himself closer to Asami. He had a smirk on his face, and Asami immediately found herself rolling her eyes. She faced forward again, trying not to feed into this random man’s attempt to woo her.

“Y’know,” the man leaned in closer to her, reeking of alcohol and cigarettes, “They say the best way to get over someone, is to get under someone else.” Asami grimaced from the man’s suggestion, and moved her body away from him. Instead, she continued trying to ignore the man and grabbed her drink once again. She took the last sip from her glass, and the second she placed it on the counter, the man caught the attention of the bartender that wasn’t too far away.

“Hey! Her next one’s on me.” He placed a twenty on the table, obviously trying to impress her with showing off some money. Asami couldn’t have been farther from interested. Obviously this man didn’t know who she was, nor that money was definitely not an issue for her. Suddenly, the bartender finally spoke up.

“Is that what the lady wants?” Asami’s eyes shot up at the voice, taking in the woman that stood behind the bar. Asami found herself staring, but she couldn’t help it. She had perfectly tanned skin, short brown hair, and strikingly blue eyes. It looked like the ocean itself was in them. They were narrowed at the man next to her, and Asami felt a shiver run up her spine.

“C’mon, Korra,” The man waved his hand at her, “Don’t be a downer. Lemme work my magic.” 

The woman, now named Korra, lowered her eyes to Asami. The harshness diminished from her gaze, as she silently waited for her to answer. For a split second Asami thought she saw something familiar in those eyes. She tore her eyes away and cleared her throat, feeling like she had been staring for too long.

“No, thank you,” She responded politely, feeling the man beside her huff simultaneously. 

“You heard her,” The tanned bartender crossed her arms, a hard look on her face as she glared at the guy, “Scram, Tahno.” 

“Your loss.” He huffed, before flipping his hair in annoyance and leaving.

Asami breathed a sigh of relief once he was out of her air space. What was it with dude’s and not being able to take no as an answer? 

“Thank you.” she glanced up at the bartender once again. 

“No problem,” She leant back against the counter. “Tahno’s a bit of a creep, but he’s full of empty threats. If he bothers you again, just mention my name and he’ll be sure to screw off.”

Asami nodded appreciatively. “I’ll remember that.”

“So,” Korra started, “Do you always come to clubs to yell at people on the phone?” She took the empty glass away from the woman in front of her and traded it out for a clean one as she started to prepare her another drink. 

“Hardly.” Asami responded weakly. Something in her felt like she could open up. The aura surrounding this woman was comfortable, protecting even. She felt some sort of familiarity from her. Or maybe it was the alcohol talking. 

She watched Korra create her drink, and found her mouth moving before she could stop it. 

“I caught my boyfriend cheating on me.” 

Korra’s eyebrows shot up and she almost spilled the drink she was making, she was so caught off guard. You would’ve thought Asami had said someone died.

“I’m sorry-  _ what _ ?!” 

Asami could only offer her a nod as she bit her lip. Korra slid the now full glass in front of her carefully. 

“That’s insane,” Korra continued, “How could someone do that, I mean, pardon my language but you’re fucking gorgeous!” 

Asami felt heat rise to her cheeks at the unashamed compliment that left Korra’s mouth. She was surprised but honestly flattered, it was the last thing she was expecting after she had just yelled at her now ex-boyfriend on the phone, and probably looked like a whole ass mess ever since she arrived at the bar. When she walked into this club, she had planned on drinking until she wasn’t able to see anymore, not this.

Korra leaned forward, a determined look on her face. 

“Screw him. Anyone who treats you like that doesn’t deserve to be in your life.”

Although it was meant to make her feel better, Asami felt a twinge in her heart at the thought of Mako not in her life. He may have just cheated on her, but they had been through so much together.. From high school, to college, to losing her mom and more, Asami didn’t want to think of how much different her life was about to be. Most of it had been planned together, and now...

She tried to think of a response but failed. She felt tears stinging her eyes but she blinked them away. Grasping for the now full glass in front of her, she took a big gulp from it, hoping it would start to ease the pain a bit more.

Korra shuffled on her feet, obviously feeling awkward from Asami’s lack of response, and was about to issue an apology when a customer beckoned her over for a refill. Not a minute later she was gone, but Asami followed her with her eyes. She watched as Korra conversed with the customer, crossing her arms again in what looked like a defensive manner. She wore a sleeveless blue shirt that easily showed off her muscles and tattoos, and Asami wondered if that’s how she got all her tips. Someone must’ve cracked a joke, cause all of a sudden Korra was laughing boisterously with her hands on her stomach. 

Without realizing it, for the first time that night, Asami’s lips had started to turn up into a small smile. Seeing this woman she didn’t even know be so unashamedly herself and happy was something else. Something Asami couldn’t quite place. 

She thought of Mako, and how nowadays he struggled to express any other emotion besides anger or bitterness. How almost everything he said was some snide comment or unnecessary remark. How stale their conversations had become, their joyful moments being far and few between. Maybe this woman was right. Maybe he didn’t deserve to be in her life anymore.

Before Korra could return, Asami placed a second twenty on top of the one that Tahno had somehow forgotten. She gathered herself and started to quietly exit the club. She stole a glance back to the bar prior to walking out the exit, her green eyes catching blue ones right away. 

A gust of the cool September air washed over her face once she made it through the exit, but somehow it felt refreshing. She left towards her apartment at a different pace previous to her arrival, letting the quiet night overtake her mind. Tugging her jacket closer around herself, she thought of the scene she had walked in on earlier. The clothes strewn everywhere, Mako’s flushed face and embarrassed tone, the sight of another woman in bed with him. 

Asami's eyes stung with tears, and she used the sleeves of her sweater to wipe them away. 

“Hey! Miss! Wait up!” Her thoughts of Mako dissipated as she turned around at the call of her name, footsteps approaching. Korra huffed as she caught up to the heiress, “You uh, you almost forgot this.” She held out Asami’s purse, a shy smile appearing as she scratched the back of her head with her other hand. 

“Oh, how embarrassing. Thank you.” She reached for her purse, fingertips brushing against Korra’s briefly. “I’m such a mess tonight, I’m sorry.” Her voice wavered for a second as another tear found its way down her cheek. She brushed it away quickly.

Korra furrowed her brows, a worried look on her face, “It’s okay, no need for you to apologize.” She sucked a breath in, as she chose her next words carefully. “I meant what I said earlier, y’know. You deserve better than that.” A car drove by, and she glanced away for a second. Asami observed her, once again feeling that familiarity, but not being able to place it. 

She wanted to say,  _ Where do I know you from? Why are you being so kind to me? What makes you think I deserve so much? _ , but instead, all she could allow was a simple, “Thank you. That’s very sweet of you.” 

Korra caught her gaze again, albeit briefly, before straightening up and nodding. “I should uh- I should get back inside. You have a nice night.” And then before Asami knew it, she was gone. 

///

Later that night, as Asami curled into bed, exhausted from the rollercoaster of a day, her mind drifted back to Korra. She swore she recognized her but for the life of her she couldn’t figure out where from. She racked her brain, but unfortunately not a memory appeared. 

Turning over onto her side, she rubbed her eyes then glared at her bedside clock. 

_ 12:51AM.  _

The red numbers blinked angrily back at her but she forced herself to shut her eyes. The alcohol still made her brain feel like sludge. She knew she’d regret drinking in the morning, just like she always did when she was younger. It was an awful coping mechanism that Asami had  _ thought _ she had moved on from. 

_ “You deserve better than that.” _

Korra’s words floated through her head. Did she? Did she really? And if she did, what did it matter? She barely had time to herself these days because of work. And with the possibility of her taking over her father’s company, she knew it would just get worse from there. 

Mako had  _ seemed _ like a low maintenance, easy option to all this. He had always been there for her throughout her life once they first met in high school. Yeah, sure, they may have been off and on for god knows how long, but at least that was consistent. Now all she felt towards him was anger and sadness. She was heartbroken that someone she trusted so much would do something like this to her. 

Again, she thought of Korra’s words.  _ “You deserve better than that.”  _

Maybe if she told herself it enough she’d one day believe it. 

_ “You deserve better than that.”  _

Those words felt so familiar. Almost like she’d heard them before… She squeezed her eyes tighter, her throat constricting as the memories came flooding back. She remembered loud music, alcohol,  _ Korra _ … 


	2. Chapter 2

**6 YEARS AGO, SENIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL**

  
  


“Whose party did you say this was again, Kuvira?” 

“I don’t know, some preppy girl’s birthday party or something.” 

“That’s like, half the girls at our school.” Kuvira gave her a lopsided smirk.

“So probably someone you already know then.” Korra landed a punch on her arm, which caused the other girl to stumble up the grand steps of the large house in front of them. She barely caught herself from falling over before glaring at Korra.

“Hey! What was that for?” She rubbed the now sore spot on her arm and grumbled, “Is that what I get for complimenting you?” 

“That was a compliment? Damn, how did I ever get so lucky as for you to compliment me?” This time it was Kuvira’s turn to roll her eyes. 

“Oh, shut up.” 

The two girls finally made it to the top of the steps, Korra was about to open the door for the both of them when suddenly it burst open. A tall, dark haired guy irritatedly stomped between the two of them, not even apologizing for bumping into them. 

“Well, excuse you.” Korra muttered under her breath. 

“Mako!” A girl rushed out of the house after the boy, her long raven hair flowing behind her. He didn’t even turn around to look at her, continuing his angry pace. The girl must’ve noticed Korra and Kuvira standing there watching the whole scene unfold, as she turned to them with an apologetic look in her piercing green eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” She was out of breath, and Korra got a whiff of vodka on her as she spoke, “He’s not usually like this.” Although most likely intoxicated, the girl still somehow seemed very put together. 

Kuvira glanced at Korra with fascination, silently asking her  _ Do you know this chick? _

Somehow understanding her best friend’s question without it even being asked, Korra shook her head, watching the aforementioned girl run off after the boy again. They observed the two start up in a heated argument, and as Korra heard the words ‘drunk’ and ‘again’, she knew it had something to do with the fact that this girl was drinking.

Feeling uncomfortable with nearly eavesdropping on some stranger’s conversation, Kuvira turned towards the front door. 

“This is too much for me. I need a drink.” She stepped into the house, music blaring as she held it open for Korra. “You coming, Korra?” 

The brunette tore her eyes away from the couple arguing outside, giving Kuvira a nod as she started following her inside. 

“Yeah uh-” She stole a glance behind her again, this time noticing that the guy had since left his girlfriend alone on the sidewalk. She was hunched forward a bit with her face in her hands. Korra felt an odd tug in her stomach at the sight, but forced herself to step forward. She wanted to walk back down the steps and comfort her. But she knew it wasn’t really her place. She didn’t even know the girl’s name, but something made her feel drawn to her. 

Instead, she accompanied Kuvira inside, in hopes of finding some alcohol for themselves to enjoy. 

////

Two shots and a few shitty beers later, Korra found herself moving her body on the dance floor. Some fairly inappropriate rap song that she didn’t even know was playing on the stereo, as she and many others swayed and rocked their hips to the beat. Kuvira  _ was _ dancing with her, that is until some random girl had slipped in next to her. Not even a song later and Kuvira was leading her away from the dance floor to presumably make out. Or, knowing her best friend, probably more. She almost gagged for a second at the thought before shaking it out of her brain. 

For as much as Kuvira liked to tease her and joke about her being a lady killer, it sure seemed like it was the other way around. I mean, Korra might not have been able to really  _ count _ how many people she’s been with, seeing as she or both parties were intoxicated so she honestly couldn’t remember much; but it had to be less than Kuvira. It seemed like everyday she had a new girl hanging on her arm. 

Korra felt sweat dripping off her brow, taking that as a sign that she needed another drink. She squeezed herself past people, mumbling a few ‘excuse me’s, and to the kitchen, opening the fridge and staring at the inside of it. A gust of air flushed into the kitchen, and Korra glanced away from the inside of the fridge to be met face to face with green eyes. It was the girl from earlier. 

“Sorry, I just wanted water.” Her voice slurred a bit, as she shifted backwards on her feet, away from Korra. 

“Oh, um,” Korra cleared her throat, pulling herself back as well and reaching into the fridge. She grabbed two water bottles, and offered the other girl one. “Here you go.” 

“Thank you.” She stepped back, leaning herself against the countertop as she tried to open the bottle. There was a minute of tension in the air, the elephant in the room from prior swirling in both their heads. 

“Sorry about earlier,” She continued to struggle with the bottle, “Mako usually isn’t like that, we were just having a disagreement.” 

“It’s cool.” Korra easily popped open her water and took a swig. “Does he usually get like that when you drink?” 

The girl stopped her struggle for a second to sigh. “Yeah. He’s afraid that even if he takes one sip of alcohol before he turns twenty-one that he won’t get into the police academy. Which apparently means I can’t have any fun either.” She started to fight again with the cap of the water bottle, “Ugh, what is  _ with _ this thing.”

Korra bit down a laugh, “Here, lemme try.” She took the bottle from the other girl, effortlessly opening it for her before handing it back.

“Thank you.. Uh..” 

“Korra.”

“Thank you, Korra.” She gave her a small, appreciative grin, her eyes glazed slightly from her drunken state. Even inebriated, she still remembered her manners and reached out a hand to shake. 

“I’m Asami.”

“Nice to meet you.” Korra politely shook her hand. 

“Likewise.” 

The two stood in silence for a second as they both nursed their waters. Oddly enough it was a comfortable silence. Or maybe Korra was just still too intoxicated to care. Unfortunately the quiet was broken by a few guys running in to grab some more beer, their loud voices caused Korra to step out of the kitchen. 

“I’ll see you around.” She offered Asami as she crept away. She thought she saw a glimpse of Kuvira’s signature braid down the hall, thinking that she should probably catch back up with her friend. A flash of disappointment crossed Asami’s eyes but she nodded. Korra tried not to think too hard about it.

////

“There you are.” Korra turned to find Kuvira right behind her. 

“I was in the kitchen getting some water.” 

“And you didn’t bring me some?! How rude.” 

“Oh yeah, and interrupt the tonsil tennis you were playing?” Korra rolled her eyes, “No, thanks. I’d rather pour bleach into my eyes.” Kuvira laughed at that, nudging Korra with her shoulder before stealing her half drank water. 

“I saw you with that girl from earlier,” Kuvira spoke between sips, “She’s pretty cute. You got her number, right?” 

“Did you forget that part where she was arguing with her boyfriend?”

“So, you admit she’s cute.”

“I didn’t say that.”

Kuvira chuckled, “You didn’t need to, it was written all over your face the minute she walked out of that front door.” Korra felt her cheeks redden, was she really that obvious? 

“Whatever. It doesn’t matter. She’s got a boyfriend. And she’s probably straight.” She crossed her arms. 

“Like that’s ever stopped you before.” Kuvira mumbled just barely under her breath. Korra was about to come up with a reply, when she caught sight of said girl on the dance floor. Her hips were moving side to side, swaying freely to the beat. Eyes closed, raven hair flowing majestically around her, she seemed as if she had no worries in the world. She was in her element. Korra was entranced with the scene before her.

Kuvira jabbed her in the side, her smirk making it apparent that she had seen all she needed to. 

“Go dance with her, doofus.” She encouraged her best friend. Korra’s eyes switched between the two of them momentarily, and Kuvira could feel her anxiety without her having to speak. 

“I-” Before she came up with some lame excuse, Kuvira pushed her best friend into the pile of people dancing, knocking her right into Asami. Emerald eyes shot open with surprise, her arms grabbing onto Korra’s in order to catch herself. 

“Korra!” She sang excitedly, not even bothered by her bumping into her. Korra could tell the girl had already drank some more since the last time she spoke to her. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-” The song playing through the speakers changed to another, and Asami grabbed Korra’s hands. 

“Oh my god, I love this song! Dance with me!” She intertwined their fingers as she started excitedly swaying to the beat. Korra paused, but gave in when she saw the drunk, happy grin the girl in front of her had. It was a pleasant change from when she first saw her earlier that night. She ducked her head to stop herself from staring at those viridescent eyes, letting her body move to the music. 

Asami suddenly pulled her in closer, mouthing the lyrics to the song. Korra mirrored the other girl’s moves, the two of them dancing like two synchronised fish, close enough to just barely touch. The song changed once again, this time to something that Korra could automatically tell was a bit more… provocative, to say the least. She assumed that would’ve made Asami stop, but she continued swaying her hips, although this time there was a different pace and seemingly intention behind them. Korra suddenly felt hands on her hips and Asami grinding against her, their faces mere inches from each other. Their breaths mingled in the small space between them, and Korra couldn’t help but gawk at the beautiful features of the other girl. Asami caught her staring at her lips, and Korra could’ve sworn a smile danced on them. 

_ She has a boyfriend _ , Korra told herself. But still, she felt her heartbeat heavy in her chest and licked her lips nervously. 

Their moment was ruined as Asami abruptly pulled away. Korra immediately thought she had done something wrong, but when she saw the lack of color on her face she knew what was happening instead.

“I think I’m gonna throw up.” Asami rushed out, quickly turning on her heel towards the bathroom. Korra lingered for a moment, but something told her to follow Asami. 

She found the raven haired girl face first in a toilet, retching her insides out. Korra got on her knees and pulled her hair back carefully. She rubbed circles into her back as she continued puking up the contents of her stomach. 

A minute or two later, she leaned back away from the toilet, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Korra watched her quietly, but continued to rub her back. 

“You okay?” She questioned after a moment of silence.

“Yeah.” Asami croaked, her voice hoarse. “I think I may have overdid it on the alcohol.” She had a faraway look in eyes as she avoided Korra’s sight. 

“Happens to the best of us.” Korra offered her a comforting smile, but Asami didn’t meet it. Korra wanted to ask,  _ what’s on your mind? what’s wrong?,  _ but she hesitated. 

“Tonight was supposed to be the best night of my life.” 

“Wait- this is  _ your _ birthday party?” Korra pulled her hand away from Asami’s back. 

The pale girl nodded, eyes glistening as she caught Korra’s eyes. 

“Technically my birthday isn’t for another few days, but some friends wanted to have a party this weekend. Now I’m thinking they just wanted an excuse to drink. Maybe Mako was right.” A single tear ran down her cheek and to her chin, which was quickly wiped away. 

Korra wasn’t sure what to say. The loneliness was evident in her voice, she could tell the girl felt used. It was her birthday party and her actual friends weren’t even the ones comforting her right now. And don’t even get her started on her boyfriend. 

“You deserve better than that.” That caused Asami to finally look back at her. Her lip trembled as she started to open her mouth to respond. 

Instead, Korra pushed herself off the bathroom floor and dusted off her knees, before reaching out a hand for Asami. 

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up. I think maybe it’s time for you to lie down for the night.” Korra could hear the party starting to dwindle in the background. Asami wiped another tear from her cheek before taking Korra’s hand and letting the other girl help her up. 

“My bedroom is upstairs.” She spoke quietly, fixing her shirt before leading the way. For some reason, she kept her hold on Korra’s hand. 

Korra helped her up the stairs, careful not to let her stumble and fall. She wondered how much she had drank between the time they had talked in the kitchen to the dance floor. By the way Asami all but fell into her bed, she knew it had to have been a lot. She let Korra pull the covers over her, glazed eyes watching her momentarily. She could tell that the girl was fighting sleep as she struggled to keep her eyes open. The music was starting to fade downstairs, and Korra assumed it was winding down. 

_ Kuvira is probably looking for me. _

She turned again to look at the girl laying down in the bed, now sleeping peacefully. Her eyes raked over her simple, yet beautiful, features. Her eye makeup was smudged from vomiting and crying, yet Korra couldn’t help but think she was still so pretty. 

_ She has a boyfriend.  _

She sighed, forcing herself to move out of the bedroom. She grabbed some Tylenol from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, placing it on the bedside table. She gave Asami one last look, taking in all of her as she felt like this wasn’t going to happen again, then left the bedroom silently. 

////

When Asami woke the next morning, her head throbbing and her stomach turning, she was thankful for the medicine on her bedside table. She half expected to find Mako in bed beside her as she looked over her shoulder, sort of surprised that he wasn’t. She rubbed her face as she thought back to what had happened last night. 

She recalled Mako arriving at her party, at first she was excited to see her boyfriend, but that quickly disappeared when he was angry upon arrival. Asami was in the kitchen, pouring herself a drink, when she felt his presence behind her.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to drink tonight.” There was bitterness in his voice, and Asami almost spilled her drink as she turned around. It’s true. She had promised him she wouldn’t drink. But just one drink wouldn’t hurt, right? Or so she had thought...

Disappointment was evident on his face, “So much for that.” He didn’t even give Asami a chance to talk before he was curtailing out of there furiously. 

“Mako! Wait!” She hurried after him, forgetting her drink on the counter.

She recalled his bumping into two girls, and apologizing to them on behalf of him, then chasing him out to the sidewalk. 

“Mako,” She was out of breath from running after him, “Please, come back inside. It’s just one drink.” She ran a hand through her long hair.

“No, Asami.” He raised his voice with anger, spinning around to her. “It’s never just one drink with you. I know you’ll be drunk before the night is even over.” He crossed his arms in frustration.

“It’s my  _ birthday _ , can’t you just relax for one night?” 

Mako huffed at that, giving Asami no response as he stepped off the sidewalk and into his car instead. She watched him drive away, angry, disappointed tears running down her face. 

Remembering the fight brought new tears to her eyes. She brushed them away with a sigh, flopping over on the bed to find her phone. Once she retrieved it, she immediately shot Mako a text, asking to see him. It was easier to pretend last night didn’t happen, than apologize. Ultimately she wasn’t sorry for trying to enjoy her party, and she knew Mako wouldn’t apologize himself.

Her head pulsated, and she forced herself to grab the tylenol and head downstairs for some water. Swallowing the pills, she furrowed her brows. If Mako wasn’t at the party, then who helped her to bed? She tried to retain what happened past their fight. Out of annoyance, she drank way more than she should’ve. There was dancing. More alcohol. Vomiting. And then she was in bed. 

Someone had been with her for most of that, but who it was escaped her. A text from Mako broke her from her thoughts, and she told herself she’d dwell on it later.

////

“I can’t believe you didn’t get her number.” Kuvira stabbed the food on her plate with a new vengeance. “You two were practically humping each other on that dance floor.” Although she felt a blush rise to her face, Korra rolled her eyes. 

“We were just having fun.” 

“Right. You sound like me to every girl I hookup with that tries to date me.” Kuvira smirked, but Korra grimaced instead. 

“Except her and I didn’t hookup.” 

“Really?!” 

Korra nodded, “She was way too drunk. She ended up puking her guts out so I helped her to bed.” She took a bite of her own food, “Besides, there’s still the fact that she’s got a boyfriend.” 

“He doesn’t have to know.” 

“I’m not like that.” She gave the other girl a hard look, and she dropped it with a shrug. The two continued their meals, and Korra glanced around the cafeteria. She checked the time on the clock, noticing they had about ten minutes until lunch was over. 

“I’m gonna go refill my drink.” She swung her legs around the cafeteria table, and made her way to the soda fountain. There were a few other kids getting drinks as well, so she waited her turn patiently. After filling her drink, she sat it down on the counter as she reached for a lid, her hand colliding with another’s on accident. 

“Oh shit-“

“Sorry-“ 

She turned her head at that voice, her chest tightening as she automatically recognized it. 

_ Asami _ . 

Korra stared at her, dumbfounded. She didn’t expect to see her here, school, of all places. But it wasn’t that far-fetched, seeing as her house hadn’t been too far from the campus.. 

She shook herself out of her trance when she noticed Asami was giving her a confused, worried look. She pulled her hand away from the lids. 

“Uh, my bad.” She mumbled dumbly, stepping back so Asami could grab her own lid and straw. 

“Thanks.” 

If Korra thought she was attractive last night, oh was she mistaken. Seeing the girl in the daylight was a whole new experience. Her hair and makeup were neatly done, complimenting her vibrant eyes and plump lips beautifully. 

“You look great today.” Korra felt the words leave her mouth before she could stop them. She cursed her mouth for betraying her. 

Asami raised an eyebrow at her, ”Just today?” 

“No! I- I mean, I’m sure you look great everyday. Not that I see you everyday! I just, uh,” Korra sputtered out embarrassedly. Asami giggled at her frantic words. 

“I’m just kidding,” She smiled at Korra, “Thank you.” And with that, she left a stunned Korra, still having yet to grab a lid or straw for her drink. The bell rang for class, and Korra tried to spot the dark haired girl in the sea of people, but failed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure whether I wanted to post this today, it came out a little shorter than I wanted. But enjoy :)

Korra’s routine is fairly repetitive these days. She wakes every morning at 10am latest, throws together something for breakfast, along with a protein shake. She takes Naga for a short walk to relieve herself before returning home and getting ready for the gym. There, she’s joined by Kuvira and the two of them workout together. Depending on the day, they focus on a certain muscle group, or do some cardio. Usually there’s some chat between the two of them about work or their future plans for the week. Although, the two have been friends for so long that conversation doesn’t seem necessary most of the time. They just enjoy each other’s presence. 

The two are lifting weights, choosing to focus on their upper body’s today, the music in the gym filling the silence. For the first time that morning, Korra thinks of her unexpected visitor at the bar last night. Out of all the people she sees walk through that door and take a seat at her bar, Asami was the last. Suddenly, Korra’s hand slips and she almost drops a weight on her toes, just barely missing by an inch. 

“Something on your mind?” Kuvira is staring at her with an eyebrow cocked. If she was anyone else, Korra would’ve said no. But even if she tried, she knew the other woman would see right through her. So instead, she let out a sigh. 

“You’re gonna think I’m crazy.” She picks the weight up off the ground, returning it to its spot on the rack. 

“I already do. But go on.” Korra huffed at that, but continued. 

“Someone I used to know came into the bar last night.” She grabbed her towel and took a seat on the bench, wiping sweat from her forehead. 

“Oh? Someone you used to know, or someone you used to  _ know _ ,” she winked suggestively. 

“Not like that, Kuvira.” 

_ But I wish I had.  _ She shook that thought out of her head.

“Ugh, boring. Why are you so freaked out by it then?” Kuvira copied her friend, taking a seat beside her on the bench. She grabbed her water and took a long drink. 

“I don’t know,” Korra shrugged, “I guess I just never expected to run into her again, is all.”

“Oh no,” Kuvira turned to her, “It was Asami, wasn’t it.” Korra winced in embarrassment, _ so much for being discreet..  _ “Korra..” There was pity in her voice, causing Korra to shake her head. 

“It’s fine. Nothing even really happened.” She frowned slightly, “I don’t even think she recognized me.”

“Pfft. Her loss. You’re like the whole package now. Well, minus, the  _ package- _ ” 

“Kuvira!” Korra hushed her, glancing around to make sure no one else had heard her. Kuvira erupted into laughter over her friend’s embarrassment. 

“Ugh, I think I’m done for today.” She wiped her forehead once again and started collecting her things. 

She left Kuvira on the bench, still laughing hysterically. 

////

The rest of Korra’s days depended on if she worked later or not. If she did, she might do a few chores or errands before getting back home and getting ready for her shift. Today was one of those days of course. 

She busied herself with cleaning up around her apartment and doing some laundry, not wanting to let her thoughts wander too far and lead to Asami. Next thing she knew she had about an hour to get ready for work. She threw on a simple pair of black jeans and one of her many blue shirts, rolling up the sleeves. 

Korra’s favorite thing about being a bartender wasn’t the people, or the free alcohol when she was off the clock. No, her favorite thing was the  _ stories _ she heard. Some people were celebrating something, some were going through something, etc.. Everyone had a story, and boy, did drunk people like to talk. It kept her job interesting. She could probably write a book with all the stories she had been told.

It was still light out when she arrived at work a few minutes early. The security guard at the front door gave her a welcome nod and let her pass inside. Music was already blasting through the speakers, the walls thumping as Korra headed for the back of the club, pushing past a door marked ‘Employees Only’. She grabbed a soda from the mini fridge inside, flopping onto the couch and checking her phone. 

_ Kuvira: If Asami shows up again tonight, lemme know.  _

She rolled her eyes at the text, deciding to not respond. What was Kuvira gonna do? Threaten Asami until she remembers her? Like that would help at all. 

The door to the break room opened, Varrick bursting through the door with excitement upon finding Korra. 

“Ah! There’s my favorite drink-slinger!” 

“That’s awfully nice of you,” She raised a brow at him, “What do you want?” Varrick chuckled, “Can’t a boss compliment his employees without it implying he wants something from them?” 

“Maybe.” Korra crossed her arms. “But not you.” 

Varrick laughed again at that, stepping further into the room, and Korra noticed someone had been following him. She half expected it to be Zhu Li, the couple owned the place together, and were practically inseparable. Instead, a young woman with short dark hair and light green eyes appeared. 

“This is Opal.” Said woman gave Korra a small wave, “It’s her first day.”

“Welcome, name’s Korra.” 

“I’ve decided that I want you training her. Show her the ropes. Take her under your wing, make her your protege!” He clapped, heading towards the door again, “Now that that’s settled, I’ve got lots of business to do, kids, so make sure tonight runs smoothly. Don’t even  _ think _ about calling me unless someone’s dying or already dead. Have a good night!” 

And with that, Varrick was gone faster than he had arrived. That man sure was a handful, and Korra was perplexed that he landed a woman like Zhu Li. Opal shifted awkwardly on her feet, Korra almost forgot she was there.

“Is this your first bartending job?” Korra rose from her spot on the couch. 

“No, I worked a few in college.”

“Oh, what did you study?” Korra made polite conversation as she started leading her out towards the bar. The club was still empty, but she thought she’d show Opal around a bit before they got busy. 

“I majored in human sociology at Air Temple University.” 

“What brings you here then?”

“Well, I’m kinda stuck in between a few different career paths, so I decided to take a break until something I really like comes along. I thought a change of scenery might help me out.” Korra listened intently, grabbing two clean aprons from a hanger. 

“This place is definitely full of surprises, so hopefully you find what you’re looking for.” She handed Opal one of the aprons, then put her own on. 

“I hope so too.”

////

The night was fairly uneventful after that. Korra showed Opal around the club and bar, letting her know what different kinds of alcohol they served, and gave her a copy of their drinks menu. Generally when getting a new hire, Korra expected some ditzy, pretty face that barely knew how to make a cocktail, but Opal surprised her. She already had a pretty vast knowledge of different mixed drinks, and what she didn’t know she seemed to pick up fairly easily. Also, she was far from ditzy, which Korra figured the second she found out she attended Air Temple University. (The acceptance process there is insane- she’d almost applied there after high school but the long list of requirements turned her away.) 

And,  _ boy _ , was she talkative. Korra had wanted to make her feel welcome by starting a conversation, but she was not prepared for how much the girl could talk. Somehow within a five hour period Opal had gone from sharing a few details about her living situation right now (Sharing an apartment with her ‘overly dramatic’ brother, Huan.), then to ranting about her huge family, and then ultimately venting to Korra about her quote on quote ‘hopeless’ love life. 

“And then, he  _ refused _ to pay the bill! After  _ he _ had asked  _ me _ out!” 

“I mean, did he originally say he would pay? Don’t you think it’s kinda presumptuous to assume he would?” 

“Oh, he definitely insinuated that was his plan.” 

“Hmph.” Korra rested her chin in her hand, leaning on the bar counter in front of them. She gazed out on the practically empty club, there were still a few people hanging around, but she figured they’d be gone within the hour. A couple of them were dancing to the music, obviously still intoxicated. 

“What about you?” 

“Huh?” Korra turned to find Opal staring at her, curiosity in her light green eyes. In an odd way, they reminded her of Asami’s. But they weren’t. Not even close. 

“How’s your love life?” 

“Uh..” Her mind instantly betrayed her, Asami’s vibrant eyes and sleek hair popping up into her head once again. “There’s not much to tell.” 

“Really? When’s the last time you went on a date?” 

Korra bit the inside of her cheek, “Um, I don’t know.” She thought of her last fling. “I went on a few dates with some guy my best friend tried setting me up with. But it wasn’t too thrilling, honestly” 

Opal frowned in disappointment, “Nothing interesting at all?” 

Korra squinted as she thought for a second. 

“He had a nice smile, I guess. And I think a six-pack.” She vaguely recalled Kuvira mentioning he was an amateur bodybuilder.

“That’s it?” Opal giggled, “I was expecting more like he was terrible in bed or something.” Korra chuckled along.

“No, he wasn’t too bad. Could’ve lasted longer, but that’s usually what I expect with men.” 

“Oh?” Opal teetered on her feet for a second, “And what about with women?” Korra watched Opal’s eyes lower to her lips for a moment, the meaning behind her question growing to be a bit more evident than at first. 

“Definitely a better experience.” She forced her sight away from Opal’s, grabbing her water and taking a small sip. “That’s for sure.” 

She could tell Opal was trying to flirt with her, and not to sound cocky, but Korra was quite used to it. She knew she was attractive, especially with how much time she spent in the gym. The years had been kind to her, thankfully. Nonetheless, she didn’t want to give Opal the wrong impression. Relationships weren’t really her thing. And she especially tried not to get involved with her coworkers, she made that mistake once, and wasn’t gonna make it again.

“Look, Opal.” She turned to face the shorter woman, “You’re really sweet, but I’m not really interested in anything right now.” 

Opal just offered her a smile, “I figured. I’ve been hitting on you for hours and you only just caught on.” Korra blushed out of embarrassment,  _ hours?!  _ She ducked her head. 

“So what’s the real story,” Korra picked her head up at that, “Who made you so unattainable?” 

Korra sighed, eyes travelling back out across the club. She never considered herself unattainable. Emotionally unavailable, yes. But not completely unattainable, if the right person came around, that is.

“What makes you think it’s a who?” 

“Well, for one, you’ve been looking at the door like you’ve been expecting someone to walk through it all night.” Korra frowned. 

“Second, no one rejects Opal Beifong unless there’s some odd, underlying reason.” That evoked a laugh from Korra’s throat. Opal chuckled along with her. 

“No, but seriously,” She gave Korra a soft, caring smile. “Whatever happened, you’re welcome to vent to me about it. As much as I talk, I’m also a pretty good listener. My best friend vents to me all the time, she’s the one that inspired me to consider counseling.” 

Korra rubbed the back of her neck. The only other person that really knew about everything with Asami was Kuvira, and that was only because she’d been around since forever. Opal and her had just met, and although she already knew the names of basically every Beifong family member, she had barely shared any details about herself. But maybe talking to someone outside of it all was a good idea. Maybe Opal could offer some outsider knowledge. 

“It’s kind of a weird situation,” Korra began, Opal nodding for her to continue, “I met this girl back in high school, at a party once. And ever since then, it’s been like no one else can compare..” 

She recalls the endless days she spent thinking of Asami in high school. She’d pass her in the hallways, the taller girl not even sparing her a glance, and yet she’d find herself unable to get her out of her head. The times she avoided certain walkways because she knew she’d pass her and Mako together, and couldn’t help the pang of jealousy she felt in her stomach. How every time she saw something green it reminded her of her eyes, or how red made her think of her signature Future Industries jacket. 

There were the people she tried to crawl into bed with in hopes of making her forget those thoughts. It was selfish, but she didn’t really care who they were, just if they could distract her for long enough. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes it did the complete opposite. There were the girl’s that all had something that reminded her of Asami, whether it was their soft hair, or their gentle smiles, they all led her back to the girl she was trying so hard not to think of. 

“I don’t even think she ever really knew who I was. At least not when she was sober.” She thinks of all the parties she went to in hopes of running into the other girl again, though those moments and interactions were few and far between. 

“I hadn’t seen her in like two, maybe three years? And then out of the blue she just shows up here. Orders a drink. Like the universe is just trying to cause me pain.” 

Opal regarded her for a moment, waiting to see if she’ll continue. When she didn’t she spoke up.

“Maybe the universe is trying to give you a sign.” Korra started shaking her head, avoiding eye contact. 

“I’m serious. It might seem strange, but I believe everything happens for a reason. It sounds like the universe is trying to bring you two together again. Relationship or not, maybe it’s time for a second chance. It couldn’t hurt to try.”

Korra hums, her brain cloudy as she attempts to pull herself through her thoughts and create a reply. Opal made a fairly good point, although that’s the thing- Korra didn’t want to get hurt again. She let herself become entranced with Asami and all that she was for too long, and she truly feared that happening again without it being reciprocated. She wasn’t sure if Asami would ever remember her, or if she did, what would she remember? 

Before she has a chance to speak, their first customer in about an hour walks up to the counter. As Opal helps them, she gives Korra a look insinuating that she wasn’t free of the topic. 

////

The rest of their shift picks up before closing, making time pass a bit faster. Korra tells Opal she can leave early, partially because she knows how stressful a first day at a new job can be, but she also was worried about the other woman asking anymore questions about her dilemma with Asami. After closing up the bar area, she headed out for the night. Naga was already waiting at the front door to greet her when she got home. 

“Hey, girl.” She let the large, fluffy white dog jump on her, landing a few slobbery kisses on her face. She grabbed her leash, hooking it on her collar easily, then headed outside to let her relieve herself. The night air was cool, and Korra couldn’t help but admire the quietness of Republic City. She never found herself tired of the beautiful city lights and sounds. After Naga was done with her business, the two headed inside and to bed.

Korra’s mind wandered to her conversation with Opal earlier. The universe bringing them together again seemed sort of ironic, given how hard Korra had tried to forget her, or at least move on. She pressed her face into her pillow, grunting in annoyance. 

She remembered the moment she knew she had it bad. A sliver of a memory appeared in her head, one with, once again, alcohol. But this time, she wasn’t so sure her attraction was one-sided. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**FIVE YEARS AGO, FRESHMAN YEAR OF COLLEGE**

Asami told herself she was finished with partying after high school. The amount of times she woke up with an almost incurable hangover was frankly embarrassing. That, and the fights she had with Mako never made them better. 

But that wasn’t a worry anymore, with Mako and her on a ‘necessary break’ as he called it, she could do what she wanted. That’s not to say she couldn’t have done what she wanted before, but now there were  _ slightly _ less repercussions. 

So when her new roommate at Air Temple University, Opal, had suggested they crash some house party back in Republic City, she agreed. Somehow it seemed like Opal was more excited than her. 

“This will be good for you.” Opal sang, “Maybe you’ll meet someone new!” Ever since she found out about the break with Mako, Opal was insistent on finding someone to replace him. Asami shrugged as the two pulled up near the party. Fluorescent lights flashed from within as groups of people walked inside, the party already bustling. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, we’re not broken up; just on a break. Plus, it’s only been a week. Don’t you think that’s a bit soon?” 

“Pfft, nonsense. It’s never too early for a rebound.” Asami cringed at the word. It made her skin crawl, thinking of using someone to get over someone else like that. The two exited the car and walked up the path to the house together. 

“Please just  _ try _ to have some fun tonight, Asami. I’m sick of seeing you moping around all the time.” Asami could only offer her a nod in response. She felt bad for being so down about Mako recently, but it was hard when he knew just how to get under her skin. He knew exactly how to hurt her. 

But so did Asami. She knew how angry he’d be with her for going out tonight. For drinking. It felt wrong to want to do those things on purpose, but she reminded herself of all the times he hurt  _ her _ on purpose. 

The atmosphere inside was eccentric. The house was already crowded, some people dancing in place to music, some just chatting, and quite a few couples making out unashamedly in front of everyone. Asami refuses to look at any of them, a pink tinge appearing on her cheeks. Most people had the stereotypical red solo cups that she assumed were full of some type of alcohol, and there was a faint smell of pot in the air. 

Opal and her made their way through the many people and towards the kitchen. On their way there, they ran into some guy from one of Opal’s classes. 

“Opal, hey! Glad you could make it!”

“Oh hey, Iroh! This is Asami, my roommate. Asami, this is Iroh.” Asami knew that glint in her roommate’s eyes. She was being set up. Of course.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Opal’s told me a lot about you.” He gave her a wide grin, a perfect set of teeth appearing behind his lips. Asami observed him for a second. He was tall, well-built, and if she was being honest, fairly attractive. She could tell he took care of himself. 

“Only good things I hope.” Asami offered him a polite smile. Being forced into basically a blind date by her roommate was definitely not what she had expected for the night, but at least he was attractive. 

“Oh, of course.” 

Opal grinned at their interactions, like an evil mastermind over their successful plan. 

“You two have fun, I’m going to go mix and mingle. Bye!” She was gone in the sea of people before Asami could even argue with her. She turned back to find Iroh staring at her. 

“She didn’t mention me, did she?” He tilted his head at her. Asami pitied him. 

“I’m sorry, no, she didn’t.” She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Leave it up to Opal to try and set two people up without informing one of them. 

Still, he continued to smile at her, “I’m not surprised. She said you just got out of a relationship?” 

“Yeah..” Asami winced, “I guess you could say that.” There was a semi-awkward beat of silence.

“Don’t worry, so did I.” He chuckled, “I don’t want you to think that I’m expecting anything from you. How about we just get to know each other?” Asami could tell he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, his politeness was endearing. 

“I’d like that.”

“Why don’t we go get some drinks? I don’t know about you, but personally I feel a bit too sober than I’d like to be tonight.” 

////

A few drinks later, Asami decides that she doesn’t mind Iroh. In fact, he seemed to be pleasant company. After they got some alcohol, the two snuck away from the loudness of the party, upstairs and into one of the homeowner’s rooms. There they chatted on the bed, making jokes about their pretentious professors and Opal’s goofiness. It was nice to not think about her troubles with Mako, and just joke around with someone new. It helped that Iroh was attractive too. Asami reconsidered her opinion on rebounds from earlier. 

“What’s on your mind?” Asami hadn’t realized she’d gone quiet. 

“How do you feel about rebounds?” Under normal circumstances, she wouldn’t have said anything, but the alcohol made her bold. Iroh seemed a little taken aback from the question, taking a sip from his cup before answering. 

“I’ve never really participated, but you know what they say, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else.” 

Assmi stared at him intensely, the sudden need to make a move appearing. The two were sitting fairly close together, all she had to do was lean over.. 

She raised her hand to grasp his cheek, a flicker of surprise evident on his face as she leant in.. But instead, right as Iroh pulled back, she heard the door open, causing the both of them to turn like caught children. 

Korra stood in the doorway, shocked at the scene before her. She opened and then closed her mouth a few times, words escaping her. Asami had a brief recollection of the two meeting last year. 

“Sorry to uh, interrupt, um,” Korra’s face was red as a tomato, “I-I was just looking for my friend, my bad.” She barely gave Iroh a glance. Asami rose from the bed, about to speak, but Korra had already rushed out. She put her face in her hands, her stomach twisted at the image of Korra’s face. She had looked so disappointed. 

“Oh my god.” She sat down on the edge of the bed. “That was so embarrassing..” It would’ve been different if it was someone she didn’t know, a complete stranger. She would’ve laughed it off in that case. But Korra knew her. 

She felt the bed shift as Iroh moved to sit next to her. “Asami, I need to tell you something.” That caused her to remove her hands from her eyes. For the first time that night, he seemed nervous. 

“You’re very pretty. Gorgeous, even! And I didn’t mean to give you the wrong impression, but, uh,” He sighed, “I’m gay.” 

“That explains a lot.” Asami gave him a gentle smile. It felt almost ironic, the one guy she decided she was attracted to enough to consider rebounding, wasn’t even attracted to her own gender. 

“Yeah. I tried to tell Opal before she invited you, but she didn’t really give me a chance.” He returned her smile hesitantly. 

“Sounds like her. That girl sure knows how to talk a person’s ear off.” She pouted for a second, “I have to say she’ll be quite disappointed when she finds out you’re gay. I think she thought we were meant to be.” Asami’s eyes crinkled as she smiled, and Iroh let out a chuckle. 

“She probably did. But I’m sure she’ll find someone else to try and set you up with. And based on the reaction of that girl that just walked in on us, I don’t think it’ll be too hard.”

Asami felt her stomach twist again at the thought of what Korra was thinking about what she had walked in on. Iroh’s implication made her rethink things. Why had Korra looked so..  _ hurt _ ? It made her frown in worry and confusion. The two didn’t know each other very well, just from high school and that one party.. 

_ Oh.  _ It was Korra. Korra was the one that danced with her that night last year. She’s the one that took care of her when she was throwing up, and she was the one that put her to bed. She fondly remembered the tylenol that had been left on her bedside table, and the thoughtfulness behind the gesture. 

“I should go talk to her.” Iroh gave her a nod in agreement, not stopping her as she downed the rest of her drink, rose from the bed, and left the room. 

////

Searching for Korra proved to be harder than she originally thought. She first thought that maybe she had just gone downstairs and back to the party. Maybe she hadn’t given her a second thought and decided to mingle with strangers instead. She searched around the room for her familiar ponytail, but found nothing. Then she tried the kitchen, thinking maybe she had gone to drink away what she had seen. That’s what Asami would’ve done in her shoes. But still, nothing.

The last place she could think of was the backyard. It was barren besides the few stoners that were huddled in a corner, a cloud of smoke surrounding them. Asami let out an audible sigh in frustration. Just when she was about to give up and head back inside, she spotted her. 

In the far end of the yard there was a pool. The weather was just cool enough to where no one was interested in swimming for the rest of the year. That didn’t stop Korra. Asami saw she had her feet dipped into the pool. She carefully crept towards her. 

“The moon is really beautiful tonight.” Asami could see Korra flinch briefly at the sound of her voice, but she otherwise didn’t give her a glance. Asami took a seat next to Korra, choosing to sit criss cross. 

“When I was a kid, my mom told me the moon was really a woman named Yue. When the balance of the moon and tides was threatened, she sacrificed herself to protect the ones she loved.” Asami stole a glance at Korra. Her eyes were hard as she stared up at the moon above them. It was full and glowing, a reminder that there was more to this world than meets the eye. 

“Ever since then, I’ve always felt so calmed by the moon. Like she’s protecting me, too.” Korra was silent, and Asami felt like she had shared too much. She was being oddly vulnerable in front of this girl she barely knew. What did she think she was doing? All she knew herself of Korra was her name and what she looked like. There were the few things she assumed, like that she played sports like soccer or volleyball, based on her physique. Nonetheless, Asami wasn’t one to open up with random people, but for some reason, she felt drawn to Korra. 

It both thrilled, and terrified her. 

“I know what you mean.” There was a hoarseness to her voice, as if she hadn’t spoken in a while. Or maybe she had been crying. The thought made Asami want to reach out and comfort her. Korra cleared her throat, eyes moving to the pool below them. The reflection of the full moon shone against it. 

“My family and I lived in the South Pole for several years after I was born. My earliest memories are of being out in the sea, fishing with my dad and listening to the million stories he had to tell. The ocean, the water, it’s always calmed me down. It makes me feel at peace.” She moved her legs gently under the water. Asami thought of a young, tiny Korra, trying to help her father with fishing. She wondered what Korra was like as a child. Was she loud? Exuberant? Did she drive her parents wild? Or was she quiet, soft, more reserved, like she was in this moment. Asami started to wonder what Korra was like  _ now _ , but it made her stomach twist again. 

A breeze picked up, causing Asami to shiver. Korra finally turned to look at her for the first time since she’d walked out there. 

“It’s kinda chilly out here, you can go inside if you want.”

“I’m fine.” 

Korra raised an eyebrow, noticing the goosebumps on her arms that said otherwise. “You sure?” 

It was sweet that Korra cared. It made her stomach do that stupid twist  _ again _ . 

“Iroh’s gay.” It flung out of her mouth before she could think. Korra’s brows shot up in surprise. 

“Oh. Um. Good for him?” 

Asami facepalmed, “Ugh, I’m sorry. I’m doing this all wrong.” She rubbed her eyes for a second, and Korra waited for her to continue. 

“I wanted to explain what you saw earlier. Mako and I are.. on a break, I guess.” Korra bit her lip. “My friend tried to set me up with Iroh to get me to rebound, but uh, turns out he’s gay. He rejected me like two seconds after you left.” Asami cringed, preferring not to remember that moment. 

“Hm.” Korra tapped her fingers on the ground for a second. “I knew he seemed a little  _ too _ pretty.” Asami released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Korra turned to look at her again. Her hard look from earlier was gone and there was a glint of something else there. Asami wished she knew her well enough to know what it meant. The corners of her lips turned up into a smile, and Asami tried not to look too long. 

“Tell me more about this moon lady named Yue.” 

////

Somehow the two of them had spent almost two hours just talking in the backyard. The full moon lit up their faces in a perfect shade, the iridescent glow letting their thoughts fall easily into the air. Their conversation was filled with more talks about the moon and stars and what lies beyond them. They shared childhood stories of their families and the universe. Asami held that same pleasant feeling like she had from spending time with Iroh earlier, but the twist in her stomach made it.. Different. 

The things they shared under that shining moon were things that Asami had barely even shared with Mako. With how rare their good times were, it was hard to have deep, meaningful moments like this. Although, Asami chose to ignore that red flag at this time.

For now, she let herself be in this moment with Korra. 

Eventually, the temperature dropped some more, and it was hard for Asami to hide her shivering from the other girl. Korra insisted that they go back inside and warm up, Asami only agreed once she mentioned getting more alcohol. She wanted to get her fix as much as she could since she wasn’t seeing Mako. She especially needed her brain to not focus on him right now.

Korra looked a bit worried, most likely questioning how much Asami had to drink that night, but she otherwise didn’t mention it. She nursed a beer herself, as the two made their way upstairs once again. Korra shared that her friend, Kuvira, had been the one to throw the party. That’s who she had been looking for when she had walked in on Iroh and her instead. Asami noticed the pink tinge on her cheeks as she brought it up, before moving on. She led Asami to the same guest room as earlier. Iroh had long since left, Asami assumed. She told herself to berate Opal for trying to set her up with no warning. Maybe next time she should figure out if the person is even into women first. 

Korra took a seat on the bed first, as Asami walked carefully around the room. She felt Korra’s gaze on her, but chose to admire the room instead. She noticed family photos of who she assumed was Kuvira and her family. She admired the layout of the room, how well decorated it was. The walls and flooring were a neutral color and the furniture made of a beautiful oak wood that paired everything together perfectly. There was a photo of two young girls- Asami estimated they were about 10 or 11. One with dark black hair and sharp eyebrows, another with dark skin and long, brown hair. She picked it up to get a better look.

Korra noticed the picture she was looking at. “That’s Kuvira and I after our last soccer game of the year.” She rose from the bed, walking closer to Asami. “We had almost been disqualified because of Kuvira’s temper.” Asami swore she could feel her breath right on the back of her neck. Korra reached around her to place a finger on the picture. She pointed at Kuvira’s face, where Asami noticed a bandaid and bruise on the girl’s cheek. 

“Some girl was making fun of her for being friends with me. She kept calling us lesbians and making kissing faces at us.” She smiled as she reminisced, “I swear Kuvira almost decked her.” 

“Why didn’t she?” Asami pictured a young Korra being humiliated like that, and it angered her. She couldn’t understand how kids could be so cruel. Part of her is grateful that at least she had Kuvira there.

Korra chuckled, “She tried, but I stopped her. Instead she pulled a nasty move during the game.. She purposefully ran into her on the field. Made it look like an accident. They both stumbled and fell  _ hard _ , which you can tell by her face. But the other girl definitely got the worst of it. Kuvira somehow managed to hit her face directly and she gave the other girl a bloody nose. Like I said, almost got us disqualified.” Korra was smiling fondly at the memory, and Asami turned slightly to get a better look. She couldn’t decipher if it was the alcohol or what, but she felt warm at the sight. 

“Did you get bullied a lot when you were younger?” 

“Not really. After that incident, no one really bothered me. I think they were just scared of Kuvira. She always looked out for me.” Asami couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy. She put the photo down, leaning a bit away from Korra and towards the dresser. Her feet felt like jello. 

“Forgive me for asking but.. Are you two.. You know.. Together?” She felt awkward even saying it out loud. 

“Oh,  _ god _ , no.” Korra laughed loudly, and Asami found herself relieved, though she wasn’t sure why. “She’s my best friend. Practically my sister at this point.” She moved herself next to Asami, turning her head at her. “Even if she wasn’t, she’s still not really my type.”

“What  _ is _ your type?” It was an innocently framed question. Korra bit her lip, and as Asami turned to look at her, she chose to look away instead.

“I don’t know.” There was a mirror in front of them above the dresser, and blue eyes finally caught green. “I seem to have a habit of falling for straight girls.” Asami opened her mouth to speak, but words failed her. Korra's eyes never faltered, as Asami carefully connected the dots. Her mind was muddled with alcohol and her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. A brief idea to lean over and kiss the very forward girl in front of her made her blush, but she was terrified. Terrified of how she felt. Terrified of being with a girl. Terrified of the unknown. 

“I gotta go.” Asami blurted out, quickly turning towards the door. 

“Asami, wait-” Korra reached out to stop her, grabbing her arm in the process. Her touch was electrifying, and caused Asami to face her. Korra’s eyebrows were furrowed and her face full of hurt. It sent a pang of regret straight into her heart. 

“I’m sorry, Korra. I can’t do this.” 

She ran and left the room without another word, before Korra could stop her again.


	5. Chapter 5

A loud, blaring alarm woke Asami from her slumber. The sun had just started to creep in through her window, bathing her apartment in a warm glow. She rolled over to smack her alarm off, wishing she could will the day away, before it even started. 

_ 7:00AM,  _ It blinked at her insistently. She wanted to pretend she didn’t see it, turn over, and fall back asleep. Turn her phone off, pretend it was dead, and forget about her responsibilities for the day. But she didn’t. She rose out of bed to make herself some coffee, knowing she’d need it to get through the day. While it was being made, she took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. By the time she was done, her coffee was ready, so she poured some in a to-go cup, adding a bit of creamer and sugar to it as well. Gathering her bag and coat, she was on her way to work. 

She was out the door by 7:45, and then to work a few minutes before 8. The Future Industries office stood tall above her, exuding elegance and class just from the outside. Asami took the elevator to the 7th floor where her office was, making polite conversation with the other workers on the way up. 

“Good morning, Ms. Sato.” Her assistant greeted her, taking Asami’s coat before she could refuse, hanging it on a rack inside her office. 

“Good morning, Jinora.” She smiled at the young girl, “And please, like I’ve said before, just call me Asami.” Jinora nodded politely in response. 

“I’m sorry, Asami. Would you like to hear your schedule for the week?” Asami nodded, setting her bag on her desk. She walked around the desk to her computer and booted it on, as Jinora proceeded to talk. She had hired Jinora shortly after moving into a higher position in her father’s company and onto the board of directors. She was barely turning 18 after she had hired her, but Asami wanted to give someone so young a chance. Already she could tell that Jinora was highly intelligent and would do well in whatever career path she decided to take in the future. 

“So, that’s your schedule for the rest of the week. I already emailed it to you, so it should be synced to your calendar by now. If you need me to make any changes, please let me know.”

“Thank you, Jinora.” Her computer screen lit up, and Asami sat down in her office chair in front of it. 

“And here’s some files that your father brought over. He said he wanted you to review them and let him know if you had any ideas for improvement by Wednesday.” She placed a manilla folder, stocked full of papers, on Asami’s desk. She typed in her computer password, her screensaver of a beautiful ocean shot at night with a full moon reflecting off of it appearing. 

“By the way,” She shuffled on her feet, and Asami glanced up at her, noticing how nervous she looked. “Mako called again. I know you don’t want to talk to him, so I told him you were busy, but I thought I’d let you know.” 

“He won’t stop, will he?” Jinora shook her head, and Asami sighed. 

“Do you want me to block his phone number?” 

That made Asami chuckle. “No, then he’ll just start showing up here instead.” 

“I could tell the security to look out for him.” Asami couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s okay, Jinora. He’ll get the message eventually.” She grabbed the folder of her father’s files, opening it and skimming through it briefly. Jinora took that as a sign to change subjects.

“Would you like me to grab you some breakfast from downstairs?” Jinora already knew that Asami was terrible at eating breakfast, often choosing sleep over waking up early to eat. Thankfully there was a cafe inside the office. She nodded in appreciation at the suggestion, and Jinora left the office.

The files her father had brought over were full of different designs, some more concrete than others. She admired the messy chicken scratch of his handwriting. His brain was full of more genius thoughts than she could even imagine. There were several different vehicle designs that she flipped through. She settled on the design of a high-end motorcycle. It reminded her of the one she had back at her apartment, and she told herself she needed to take it out for a spin again soon. 

She filed that thought away into her mental list of things to do, knowing that there was a rare chance that she’d actually follow through with it. Focusing on the task at hand, she grabbed a pencil and started making adjustments to the motorcycle design. By the time Jinora had returned with some breakfast, a bagel with cream cheese and an orange, she had already covered the paper in a new set of scribbles. 

“Thank you.” Jinora set the food on a clear spot on her desk, before nodding. She stepped out of the room and closed the door to give Asami space. It didn’t take her long to get to work on the rest of the designs in the folder, making mostly small adjustments to each one. It was something she’d always done with her father- he would create the general design, and then ask Asami for her input. From there they’d combine their ideas and out popped a new creation. She was glad that he valued her opinion on business matters. Especially since learning of his impending retirement, she knew he would want her to take over the company in his place. 

It seemed like it made the most sense, Asami taking his place. But something about it felt off. Part of her was excited for it, thrilled to be in such a high position, but another part of her just wasn’t feeling it. Deep down, she wanted to be on the ground with the other mechanics, building and creating products with her hands. Instead of being locked up in an office all day. 

As her thoughts drifted, she glanced out the large expanse of her office window. You could see the entirety of Republic City from her office, it had been one of the reasons she chose it. The sun shone bright over the cityscape, and she watched as what was probably hundreds of people going about their day. She wondered what their lives were like. Were they going to work at a job they hated? Or was it one they loved? Maybe they were going through a breakup, like herself, or starting a new love. She sighed, admiring the grand streets and towering buildings once more before resuming her work. The day would only be longer the more she wished she was anywhere but there. 

////

  
  


Asami was right. Her day dragged on and on and on. By noon she had already gotten through the folder full of her father’s designs. And by one she had finished two stacks of paperwork and was fighting the urge to claw her eyeballs out as she scrolled through meaningless emails. When Jinora popped in around two to let her know she had a visitor, Asami welcomed the distraction. 

“Did you know you’ve got at least fifty good-looking businessmen downstairs, and not one of them have my number?” 

Asami chuckled, “Good afternoon to you too, Opal.” 

“I’m serious. This is truly a travesty. I could be married to a wealthy businessman right now, but instead I’m serving drinks like I’m in college still.” Opal crossed her arms and huffed as she took a seat in the chair across from Asami’s desk. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, how did that go?” Asami removed her glasses and closed the email she had open. 

“Eh. It’s a bar.” She had a wistful look in her eyes. “My coworker was really nice though.” 

“Oh no. Please tell me you kept it in your pants.” 

“Hey! I’ll have you know I’m perfectly capable of keeping it in my pants.” 

“So he rejected you.” 

“ _ She  _ is still hung up on someone else, thank you very much.” Opal rolled her eyes, “Besides, it’s probably best I don’t sleep with another coworker. You know how well that went with Haru.” 

Asami hummed in agreement, recalling Opal’s last job where she had been in an odd friends with benefits situation with her coworker. Things got messy when Haru told Opal he’d caught feelings for her, and Opal hadn’t been on the same page. Not wanting to hurt him, she had tried to end things amicably. Although, it of course didn’t work out that way. 

“Well it’s not your fault he ended up being a misogynist.” 

Opal shrugged in some sort of agreement, “Whatever.” She rose from the chair, “What are you doing tonight?” 

Asami wanted to lie and say she would be staying late at work, but her conscience wouldn’t let her. 

“Nothing in particular. Why? What do you have planned?” 

“Well… I thought it’d be fun to grab a few drinks at my work. We could drink, dance a bit, I think it’d be good for you to get out for a few hours.” 

Asami considered it for a moment, thinking it would be nice to not think about work or Mako. She remembered her night a few days ago, when she had stumbled into the first club she could find and started drinking her worries away. She recalled a certain blue-eyed woman…

“Hello? Earth to Asami?” Opal was waving her hand in front of Asami’s face. She blinked, bringing herself back to the present. 

“Sorry. Yeah, that sounds like fun.” Opal squealed in excitement. “But I can’t be out too late.” 

“Don’t worry, Ms. Sato, I’ll have you in bed by ten the latest.” She saluted Asami, which caused the other girl to laugh. 

“Alright, alright. Now scram, I got a lot of boring emails to respond to.” 

“See you later!” Opal practically bounced to the door, “And wear something nice!” 

////

Hours later, as Asami rummaged through her closet, Opal’s words rang through her head. What did she mean by ‘something nice’? Like as in sexy? Or maybe just something nice enough to impress her new coworkers? She frowned at that thought, Opal wasn’t one to try going around impressing people. She didn’t seem to usually care what people thought. Why would she tell her to wear something nice in the first place? Asami usually dressed well no matter what.

She picked out one of her favorite red skirts and a black top to go with it. She had a strange feeling that this was one of Opal’s master plans again. Considering Mako and her had broken up, she knew it wouldn’t be long until her friend was trying to set her up with someone new. She knew Opal was just trying to be helpful, but Asami knew she wasn’t ready to begin something with someone new. At least not something serious. 

A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. She opened it to find Opal on the other side. She was wearing a low cut green shirt and some black jeans, and for a moment Asami felt overdressed. 

“You look great! Are you ready to go?” 

“Yeah, let me just grab my bag.” She turned around to her kitchen counter and grabbed the small purse off of it, before following Opal out. 

Since they were going to be drinking, the two decided to take a taxi to the club. Asami realized she never asked Opal the name of the place, mentally punching herself in the face for being so rude. Although, those thoughts dissipated as they pulled up to the curb of the venue. In large, glowing letters were the words, ‘Varrick’s’. She felt her throat close up as she immediately recognized the club from the other night. Thoughts of her being a sobbing mess at the bar, a woman comforting her,  _ Korra _ comforting her.. 

The two stepped out of the cab and onto the sidewalk, and Asami knew it was too late to turn back. Hopefully no one that was here the other night would recognize her. Once inside, Asami followed Opal’s lead and they took a seat at the bar together.

“Miss me already?” A familiar voice greeted them- well, Opal- and Asami looked up to see Korra standing in front of them. She didn’t seem to notice Asami, which she was grateful for.

“Duh. You can’t keep me away that easily.” Opal smiled at the other girl, and Asami felt awkward with how easy conversation was for the two of them. 

“Forgive me, I want you to meet my friend.” Opal gestured to Asami. “This is Asami, my lifelong best friend whether she wants to be or not.” Korra finally locked eyes with Asami, and it felt like the world stopped. Memories from years before came rushing back into Asami’s head, and she had to remind herself to breathe as she became lightheaded for a moment. There was a twinge in Korra’s eyes that made her believe she felt similarly, but she shook it away. 

“Korra. Nice to meet you.” So they were going to act like they hadn’t already met? Okay. Asami nodded politely, trying not to hide her disappointment at Korra’s actions. 

“And Korra, here, is my hot, but sadly unavailable, coworker.” Opal wiggled her eyebrows at Asami, and Korra let out a laugh. 

“Thanks? I think?” Asami found herself mirroring Korra’s smile, but she couldn’t help it. 

“You’re very welcome. I’ll be here all night. Well, not all night. Grandma over here has to be in bed by ten.” She gestured at Asami with her thumb, who rolled her eyes. 

“We can’t all appreciate the night life on a weeknight. Unfortunately I have work in the morning.” Asami grimaced at the thought of another mindless day in the office, speeding through files and boring emails like they were nothing. 

“Well, I might as well get you two started on some drinks, make your night worth while.” 

After ordering their respective drinks, Korra started to mix them expertly. Opal started chatting to the both of them about something Asami wasn’t too interested in, as she couldn’t keep her eyes off of Korra. The woman perplexed her. Asami knew she must’ve recognized her, if not from years ago, then definitely from a few nights ago. On one hand she was appreciative of her not bringing it up, not wanting Opal to know about her depressing night, but on the other hand, a small part of her wanted Korra to remember. 

“So what do you think, Asami?” 

Asami found two pairs of eyes on her, as she blushed furiously, realizing she had been staring at Korra.

“Uh.. sorry, I zoned out. What were you saying?” 

To Asami’s delight, Opal ignored her staring and chose to roll her eyes briefly before continuing. Korra cleared her throat a bit awkwardly, and Asami dared not to look at her again, instead deciding to focus on the drink in front of her. It was weird, being at this same bar again, in front of Korra. 

“I was saying we should totally bug the DJ over there and get him to play some better music. Like no wonder no one’s out there dancing, this stuff sucks.” Opal pouted for a moment as she twirled her straw around in her drink. She was right, the music choice definitely wasn’t the best. It was barely even dance material. 

“Well you’re the one that works here, maybe he’ll listen to you.” She nudged Opal with a raised eyebrow. 

“Hm. You’re right. I’m gonna go talk to him!” And with that, Opal hopped off of the bar stool, leaving Asami alone with Korra. Maybe if she had been more intoxicated she would have been excited, but instead, her stomach twisted with anxiety. She watched Opal leave, knowing that she had waited too long to follow her and now it would just be weird if she did. 

“Has she always been so..”

“Annoying?” Korra laughed, which made Asami break out into a smile.

“I was going to say eccentric, but that works too, I guess.” Asami turned her head to watch her friend as she chatted with the DJ. 

“Yeah, she’s always had a lot to say, that’s for sure.” 

“Must keep things interesting, then.” Asami offered a nod in response, watching Opal move her hands animatedly as she spoke. She smiled fondly at her vibrant best friend. 

“So..” Korra cleared her throat, bringing Asami’s attention back to her. “How have you been? You looked pretty rough the other night.” Korra avoided eye contact, focusing instead on meticulously cleaning a glass. Asami’s heart clenched and she felt her cheeks warm as she remembered how embarrassing she had probably looked the other night. But Korra had remembered. And she cared to know how she was doing. And that’s all that mattered to Asami. 

“Better, I suppose.” She shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, “He still keeps calling, and I still keep ignoring him.” 

“You don’t think he has something important to tell you?” Asami scoffed at the thought. 

“I don’t know what could be so important. He cheated on me. I don’t even want to give him the time of day.” She crossed her arms, finding herself irritated that Korra would even suggest she listen to him. “I’m surprised you even remember.” A hurt look washed over Korra’s face, and Asami knew her words had hit a nerve. 

“Asami! It worked! I got him to play one of my playlists!” Opal was at her side once again, and Asami immediately dropped her arms. She didn’t want Opal to think anything was wrong. She was tugging Asami off the bar stool, “Come dance with me!” Asami let her lead her out to the dance floor, glancing back at Korra, whose blue eyes were full of so many words that Asami could not decipher. 

She pushed her urge to turn around into the back of her head, telling herself she needed to enjoy the night. If not for herself, for Opal. She didn’t want her best friend to worry about her. The music off of Opal’s playlist was ten times better than whatever the DJ had been playing. It brought several people onto the dance floor with them, helping Asami forget the ocean blue eyes that were watching her from the bar. 

Asami let herself get lost in the music and noise of the club, feeling the bass vibrate the ground and the heat of the bodies surrounding her. Opal had drifted away a bit, dancing with some guy. 

_ Of course.  _

She closed her eyes as she swayed and vibed to the music. It made her feel young again- well,  _ younger _ . She thought of all the parties she danced the whole night away, letting the music drown out her thoughts and worries. It made her think of those damned blue eyes again. She opened her own to find them already snapped on her. Korra had moved away from the bar, now closer to the dance floor, still watching Asami like a hawk. She forced herself to turn the other way, now with her back to her. But before she knew it, she felt a presence right behind her. She craned her neck slightly. 

_ Korra _ .

She held her gaze for a moment, before copying the sway of Asami’s hips. She dipped in closer, and Asami fought the urge to give in to her desire. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Dancing.” Korra husked into her ear, causing goosebumps to erupt across her skin. She blushed under the attention, but flipped around so that they were facing each other. 

_ Two can play at this game.  _

The alcohol in her system made her bolder, as she pressed herself closer to Korra, their hips practically interlocking in a sensual dance. She ignored Korra’s fiery gaze, choosing instead to watch the scene below her. She felt Korra grab her hips in some sort of attempt to somehow bring her closer, and it made her glance up. Korra was merely inches away from her face, breathing hard as they continued dancing, her eyes glazed and mouth slightly open. She licked her lips, and Asami found herself staring at them. They were so close she could almost touch them herself.. 

That thought broke her from whatever spell she had been under, as she tore herself away from Korra. She felt like she was nineteen again, at Kuvira’s house party, in that spare bedroom, steps away from kissing Korra. An act that she had blurred out of her mind when she had first thought of it all those years ago. Overwhelming thoughts of her sexuality and Mako and her father took over. 

“I’m sorry.” That hurt look from earlier appeared on Korra’s face, and everything in her wanted to make it disappear, but she knew she couldn’t. She had thought she had changed, that she wasn’t still that scared nineteen year old in Kuvira’s house. And mostly, she wasn’t. But some part of her was. And that part caused her to step out from the dance floor, away from Korra. She felt Korra burning holes in her back as she ran off, knowing she’d come to regret her decision. 


	6. Chapter 6

**FOUR YEARS AGO**

It hadn’t taken long for Mako and Asami to get back together after their last break. Although there hadn’t been an apology or anything of the sort on either sides, somehow the two still found themselves in each other’s company. And when Bolin and others started referring to them as boyfriend and girlfriend again, neither of them chose to argue. The lines blurred and it seemed as though they were back to where they were previously. It always happened like this. 

Sometimes it felt less like they were dating, and more like they were just two friends hanging out. Asami tried focusing on the textbook in front of her. Finals were coming up so the two had decided to study together. Mako broke her from her wandering thoughts. 

“Do you think we’ll get married one day?” 

“What?” Asami choked out in surprise. She looked up to Mako, hoping he was kidding. She could tell he wasn’t, even as he shrugged. 

“Where’s this coming from?” She put her textbook down and moved to sit next to him on the couch. 

“I don’t know. I was just thinking,” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “We’ve basically been together since high school. Don’t you think it’d make sense for us to get married one day?” 

Asami tried to seem casual, but she couldn’t help the trapped feeling that came over her. She hadn’t really thought about marrying Mako.. It made her feel guilty. 

“I suppose,” She avoided eye contact, “Is that what you want?” She toyed with the idea. He was right, it would make sense. But it still made her feel uneasy. 

“Not yet. Don’t worry,” He placed a hand comfortingly on her knee, and she glanced up to catch him smiling, “I’m not going to propose anytime soon. I know you’d want to at least finish school first.” 

Asami found herself nodding,  _ yeah, that’s why I’m so freaked out right now..  _

Later that evening, they decide to relax by the fireplace. Asami cuddled into Mako, trying to just enjoy each other’s presence. Asami recalls their conversation from earlier, and grows wary. Would she ever be ready to marry Mako? Sure they had been off and on for years now, but was marriage really what she wanted in the end? She thought of all the good times they’d had so far.

Still, her heart yearned for something else. At that moment, she chose to ignore it.

////

**PRESENT DAY**

The cool, night air greeted Asami as she stepped out of the club and onto the street. It had quickly become dark outside since Opal and her had arrived. She strutted down the sidewalk, away from the line of people waiting to get inside. She just needed a moment, she told herself. Once she gathered her thoughts, she’d go back inside. She’d find Opal, pretend she was too tired, and beg her to leave. There’d be an awkward goodbye with Korra, and then before she knew it they’d be gone. She’d be back in her bed not long after, and wouldn’t have to think of this night ever again. Not of Korra or the complicated feelings she felt towards her. Not of the fact that she had almost kissed her  _ again _ . She took a deep breath as she paced back and forth, trying to calm herself. She heard footsteps running toward her, and glanced up. 

_ Korra _ .

“Asami,” She was out of breath, like she quite literally had run out there to her. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t let you run away again.” 

The streetlights illuminated Korra’s face beautifully, framing her jawline and vibrant cerulean eyes. Asami was frozen, not sure that she could trust any of the words that came out of her mouth. So Korra  _ did _ remember her from all those years ago. She simultaneously felt relieved and disappointed. 

“I know what it’s like to be scared,” Korra ran a hand through her now messy short hair, “And I know what it’s like to be hurt.” She huffed again, still obviously out of breath. “God, I really need to do more cardio.” Asami couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips.

“What I’m trying to say is, I know you’re still going through a breakup, and I know how hard that is. Especially since you two have been together for awhile-” 

“You remember?” 

“What?” She wobbled on her feet for a moment as the question caught her off guard. “Of course I do.” She stepped closer to her. “I remember  _ everything _ , Asami.” Asami felt her breath leave her lungs. She barely remembered everything herself. It made her stomach twist in complicated knots. 

“I’m sorry,” Asami shook her head, her chest was tight and she felt like every emotion inside of her was going to burst out. “This is all just a lot for me.” Korra nodded. 

“No, of course, I totally get that,” She gave Asami a soft smile, “Me too, actually.” She reached forward carefully, as if Asami might run at any moment, and set her hand on her arm in a comforting motion. “Why don’t we start over?” She gave her arm a squeeze, “As friends.” 

“I think,” Asami breathed out a sigh of relief, “I think I’d like that.” She gently placed her hand over Korra’s. Korra gave her a reassuring smile, and Asami felt her mind grow clearer. It would be a little odd, given the history between the two, but Asami knew they could be friends at the very least. It surely seemed like the universe wanted them to be involved in each other’s lives in some way, and who was she to fight it?

“There you two are!” They broke away from each other as Opal approached them. It may have seemed awkward, but Opal didn’t seem to notice. 

“Thought you had abandoned me in there for a second.”

“Sorry, I just needed some fresh air.” Asami replied easily. 

“It’s cool, but a heads up would've been nice. I started dancing with some girl with black hair that was  _ definitely _ not you.” She crossed her arms, then glanced at Korra. “I think I saw Zhu Li looking for you, though.”

“Shit,” Korra’s eyes widened, “I should get back inside. You guys leaving?” She looked at Asami, and she couldn’t tell if she was hoping for a yes or no. Asami didn’t have a chance to respond before Opal did. 

“I think so. These heels are killing me.” She rubbed her ankle, “Plus I gotta get grandma here in bed.” She poked a thumb at Asami and winked. Asami could only roll her eyes in response. 

“Alright,” Korra shuffled on her feet, moving back towards the doors of the club before glancing back at the both of them. “I’ll see ya around.” They waved goodbye before catching a cab back to Asami’s. 

Once back at her apartment, Opal declared she was spending the night. Asami wasn’t one to argue with her best friend, knowing that she had already made up her mind and had probably drank too much to even make it home at this point. She set her up with some pillows and blankets on the couch before returning to her own bedroom. 

After doing her nightly routine, she plugged her phone in to charge for the night, noticing she had a few text messages. Most were from work, but she noticed she had a few from Mako. She wanted to ignore them. Maybe she could delete them and pretend they never happened. That’s actually what she had planned to do, until she had accidentally opened the messages instead. 

_ [Mako] _

_ [8:48pm]: Asami _

_ [8:56pm]: Please answer _

_ [9:13pm]: We need to talk.  _

_ [9:37pm]: I want you to know the truth.  _

She frowned in confusion. He wants to tell her the truth? She had quite literally walked in on him in bed with another woman, what more could he tell her? 

_ “You don’t think he has something important to tell you?”  _ Korra’s words from earlier that night rang in her head.  At first she had scoffed, as she felt like she knew all she needed to know. But maybe Korra was right. The fact that he kept trying to get a hold of her must mean something. Her fingers hovered over her phone hesitantly, before typing out a reply.

////

After discovering that she was being cheated on, you would think you wouldn’t ever make plans to meet up with said ex. And yet, here Asami was. She had called Jinora early that morning to inform her that she’d be late today, deciding that whatever Mako needed to talk to her about was not going to get off of her mind until she spoke to him. Mako wasn’t one for text conversations, so here they were, in a little coffee shop by Asami’s apartment. 

In another point of their lives, maybe they would’ve been here together on a date. The thought of that made her heart hurt, as she was immediately reminded of why they broke up. She looked at the man before her, trying to recall a time when she felt truly happy with him, but it never came. 

“Sorry for being late, I didn’t see your text until this morning.” Mako sat hugging his coffee, most likely trying to absorb the warmth from it. He looked groggy, like he hadn’t had much sleep recently. 

“It’s fine.” Asami felt awkward. The anxious mind of hers wanted to bolt out of the shop, but she was steeled in place at her seat. She took a sip of her own coffee. She could tell Mako was attempting to ease into whatever he wanted to tell her, and it amused her. Like as if some small talk could make this any less awkward. 

“I, uh, I guess I’ll just get right into then.” He cleared his throat, “First off, I owe you an apology. I shouldn’t have gone behind your back like that.” He looked down at his coffee, messing with the lid. “We had our issues but that doesn’t mean you deserved what I did to you.” Asami crossed her arms. 

“You’re right, I didn’t.” She gave him a hard glare in which he sighed.

“Look, I think we both know why things wouldn’t have worked out between us.” 

“What do you mean? I thought you wanted to get married? And then next thing I know you’re in bed with another woman.” Asami huffed, not able to look at Mako any longer. Maybe this was a bad idea. 

“I wasn’t in bed with another woman.” Asami turned angrily at him- how dare he have the audacity to deny this to her face?! 

“I was in bed with a man.” She stared at him in shock. 

“I’m gay, Asami.” Mako rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. She opened her mouth to speak, but words failed her. Well, that would explain why things wouldn’t have worked out, at least on his end. 

“How long?” 

“I don’t know. I think I’ve known for a while.” He sighed, staring out the window. “But everyone around me always made me feel like I had to be with a woman. My grandma always told me I needed to marry you before someone else did.” He smiled sadly. There was a range of emotions flashing across his face, and Asami could tell that he’d been struggling with this for a while. “I tried really hard to be what everyone else expected me to be. But I’m just not.” 

Asami reached out and grabbed Mako’s hand to comfort him. She knew what it was like to force yourself inside a box of other people’s expectations of you. And even throughout everything, she still cared about him. That’s just who she was. 

“It’s okay. I understand.” Mako looked surprised at her reaction. 

“I wanted to tell you sooner. But then I met Wu, and you were so busy with work I didn’t really get a chance to talk to you. And I wasn’t sure how you’d react. I know your dad is usually more.. Conservative.” Asami frowned at the thought of her dad being unaccepting. When it specifically came to same-gender couples, she didn’t think her dad would be against it. He seemed to be judgmental about more business related things. She hoped he wasn’t like that. 

She thought of Korra, and the moments they had in the past. She  _ really _ hoped her dad wasn’t like that. 

“Sometimes I felt like maybe you knew.” He ran a hand through his hair, “Ever since college you just seemed so distant. Or I thought maybe you had met someone else. Maybe that would’ve made things easier.” 

Asami thought of that night five years ago, in Kuvira’s house with Korra in front of her. She’d tried not to let it affect their relationship once they got back together, but apparently it had. Without alcohol in her system, Asami could recall the scared feeling she had when it came to Korra back then. Thinking of last night, she still had it now. She could empathize with Mako and his fears, as they were similar to hers. Maybe her father wasn’t against same-gender couples, but he sure made it clear that he expected Asami to end up with a man. 

“So, this Wu.” She stirred her coffee for a moment, then smiled. “Is he your boyfriend?” Mako eased up at the question, and there was a slight tinge on his cheeks as he nodded. “And does he do drag or something? Cause I could’ve sworn I saw some heels on your floor.” 

“Surprisingly, no, he found those in the men’s section.” There was a grin on his face as he started to talk about Wu, and although neither of them said it, Asami knew that they were gonna be okay. 

  
  


////

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope. Totally serious.” 

“Hm.” Korra leaned back on the bar counter, looking thoughtful. “I mean I can’t say I’m totally surprised..”

After another uneventful day at the office, Asami had decided she needed to tell someone about her conversation with Mako. Usually her best friend would be the first person she’d call. But Opal hadn’t answered her phone, of course, leading her here, at Varrick’s. Although instead of her best friend in front of her, there was Korra. It was odd, talking to her like this. Especially about her ex-boyfriend. But at the same time it was so easy. There had always been something about Korra that she found comfort in. 

“Me neither, actually.” Asami rested her chin in her hand, “Looking back, he never truly seemed in it emotionally. That, or he’d find the smallest thing to argue with me about.” Korra nodded in understanding, as if she had been there all those times. Part of Asami wishes she had been. 

“I’m disappointed in myself. My gaydar is usually a lot better than that.” Korra pouted in frustration, and Asami laughed. 

“Your ‘gaydar’?” 

“Yeah! It’s  _ never _ been wrong.” She had a smug look on her face. 

“Never?” Korra nodded eagerly.

“I bet you I can correctly guess the sexuality of anyone in this club.” There was a spark of a challenge in her eyes, and Asami raised a brow. 

“What’s in it for you?” 

“If I win, you owe me another dance.” It was quite forward of her, but now Asami knew that that was how Korra was, even if they were ‘friends’ now. Or at least that’s what she told herself. 

“Deal. And if I win, you’re taking the rest of the night off and having a drink with me for once.” She smiled sweetly at Korra, who seemed a bit surprised at her proposition. Nonetheless, she nodded yes, before reaching out a hand to shake. 

After coming to an agreement, Asami decided that she’d give Korra three people for her to guess their sexuality. If she could get all three correct, then she won. At first, she figured it would be easy, she could pick three random strangers and there couldn’t be any possible way for her to figure out their sexuality just by looking at them and speaking a few words with them. At least that’s what she thought, until a girl sat at the bar a few seats away from them, and Asami chose her as their first victim. 

“Calling it now; She’s gay.” Korra muttered out, before sauntering over to help the girl. Not even three minutes later, she returned with a satisfied grin. She plopped down a small piece of napkin that had a phone number scribbled onto it, and Asami frowned. 

“That was fast.” Asami thought of how simple it had been for Korra to get her number, how often did she do this? 

“Eh. Easy target.” She shrugged, as if it had been common sense that the girl would give her her number. 

Just as Asami was searching for another person, an exuberant man came behind the bar and started chatting with Korra for a moment. From their conversation, Asami gathered that he was Varrick, the owner of the club. He stepped away for a second, being pulled into another conversation with an employee.

“Him. What’s his sexuality?” Korra’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Varrick? My boss?” She glanced at him as he chatted away with the other employee. “I’ve never really thought of it before.” She rubbed her chin in thought for a moment. Asami was hopeful that she had finally stumped her. Varrick was on his way back to them, which meant that Korra didn’t have long to make a decision. 

“He’s probably bi.” She whispered, just as said man returned to them. He spoke more about work-related business; reminding Korra to mop before she leaves, put the barstools up, etc.. But right as he was leaving, Asami stopped him. 

“Excuse me, Varrick, right? Random question, but do you prefer men or women?” If it was anyone that was more sane than Varrick, they might’ve found the question odd and out of place. Maybe even have told Asami to screw off for asking such a personal question. But, no. 

“That’s a bold question!” He turned to Korra, who was red in the face at the whole situation, and grinned. “I like this girl! You should keep her around!” He slapped a hand on Korra’s shoulder, then looked back at Asami. “But to answer your question, Why not both? There’s plenty of Varrick to go around! Have a nice night ladies!” 

Asami waved goodbye, shocked that she had once again lost. How did Korra do this?! 

“I can’t believe you just asked my boss about his sexuality.” Korra put her face in her hands in embarrassment. 

“I can’t believe you were  _ right _ about your boss’s sexuality.” Asami didn’t know whether to laugh from Korra’s awkwardness, or be annoyed that she had won again. As Korra erupted into laughter, Asami shortly followed suit, the whole situation feeling like a practical joke. 

“So,” Korra wiped a tear from her eye as her laughs subsided, “Who’s next?” 

Asami’s eyes flickered around the room as she tried to find the perfect subject. She still had a chance to win their little game. She just needed someone that would stump Korra. No one in the room seemed appealing, but an idea came upon her as she turned herself back towards Korra. 

“Me.” She crossed her arms and smirked, “I’m next.” 

Korra seemed taken aback, which was just what Asami wanted. She knew she had her in the palm of her hands now.

“That’s cheating!” 

“How’s that?” 

“Because you- I- ugh!” She groaned, pressing her face into one hand and waving the other in defeat. “Fine. You win.” She grumbled out, as Asami cheered happily. 

Korra sighed before walking down the other side of the bar where another employee was. She chatted to them a bit, presumably about their bet, before she came back to Asami. She walked around to the other side of the bar and took a seat next to her, untying her apron and setting it down in front of her. 

“I still think that wasn’t fair.” She pouted, and Asami’s first thought was how she wanted to kiss it away. Clearly she needed to drink more, as her mind was betraying her. 

“You never said I was off limits.” She shrugged nonchalantly. The remaining bartender came up and poured them two shots- Asami wasn’t sure what exactly of, but Korra grinned and took one in her hand before raising it to toast. 

“Cheers.” 

“To what?” 

“I dunno,” Korra shrugged, “To drinking?” 

Asami smiled, “How about to winning?” Korra rolled her eyes playfully, but nonetheless she clanked her glass against Asami’s before throwing it back. 

Although, in a way, Asami sort of wished that Korra had won. Dancing with her again and being that close sounded both fun and terrifying. She watched as a drop of alcohol that hadn’t made it into Korra’s mouth traveled down her chin and down the expanse of her neck. Before Korra could catch her staring, she downed her own shot. The bitter alcohol stung her throat, but it was a much needed distraction. 

“Ugh. I hate shots.” She grimaced, flagging the bartender down again so she could order something to wash it down with. Korra seemed unaffected by the hard alcohol, but she also ordered a drink. They fell into an easy conversation, sharing stories of college and other bits about their lives since they last spoke. They definitely weren’t super close all those years ago, although Asami had always found herself drawn to Korra. 

“I saw your dad in the paper the other day, looks like he’s doing well.” Asami could only nod at the mention of her father. Ever since her mother died he threw himself into his work. Now their only form of communication seemed to be through work or work related. Korra noticed the change in Asami’s attitude. 

“What’s wrong?” There was a caring look in her blue eyes, and Asami knew she couldn’t lie and say nothing. It was hard not to be honest with Korra. 

“He hasn’t been the same since my mom died. Work seems to be all he cares about now.” She sighed, feeling tense at the topic at hand. 

“Oh my gosh,” Korra looked guiltily at her, “I’m so sorry. I had no idea.” 

“It’s okay. You couldn’t have known.” Korra reached over, setting her hand on Asami’s in comfort. All Asami could focus on was how  _ warm _ she was. 

“Can we talk about something else? I don’t wanna ruin the mood..” Korra gave her hand a squeeze. 

“‘The mood’, eh?” She gave Asami a slight smirk, and Asami elbowed her.

“Shut up.” She cracked a smile, “You know what I meant.” 

“I don’t know.. You’re the one that wanted to have a drink with me.” Asami couldn’t help the blush on her cheeks as Korra teased her. 

“Says the one that wanted to dance with me.”

“What can I say?” Korra shrugged as if it was common sense. “You’re a good dancer.” 

Asami wasn’t sure if Korra was being a flirtatious ‘friend’ again, or just being nice. She swished her drink around, as the ice cubes had started to melt in it. The lines seemed so blurred. Still not having formed a response, she looked back at Korra to catch her staring. Her pupils were dilated, almost completely hiding the vibrant blue of her eyes. Her stomach swirled with what she recognized as butterflies. She momentarily felt like a kid again, getting butterflies over a playground crush.

“What?” She had to know what Korra was thinking. Did she have the same feeling in her stomach as Asami? Was she just as conflicted as her?

“Nothing, sorry. I just-” She inhaled carefully, like she wasn’t sure she could trust her words. “You really haven’t changed much since college.” 

“What do you mean?”

“You’re still just as pretty.” Asami suddenly felt shy under her gaze, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Korra seemed surprised by her own words, as she fumbled over an apology. 

“I’m sorry, I think I drank too much. Too much alcohol makes me say dumb things.” She rubbed her face, and Asami wasn’t sure if she was blushing or not. 

“That wasn’t dumb.” She smiled softly at the brunette, “It was sweet of you.” She ignored Korra’s dumbfounded expression as she finished the rest of her drink. She wasn’t quite sure how many she had. The bartender just kept refilling their drinks whenever they were empty.

“But you’re right. We may have overdone it.” Asami wanted to ask about the tab, but she knew Korra would say something about it being on the house. She took out some cash from her purse as a tip, and set it on the bar counter. Korra reached for her apron as the two of them stood, Asami gathering her own belongings. 

Outside, they walked beside each other slowly. It was as if neither of them wanted the night to be over. Asami’s apartment wasn’t far from the club; it's how she had stumbled into it a few nights ago. She figured that Korra didn’t live far either. They subconsciously started towards Asami’s, a comforting silence falling between the two.

“This is me.” Asami gestured to her building shyly. It felt like they had just gone on a first date and were about to say their goodbyes. Korra had her hands in her pockets as she turned towards the other woman. She watched as she gazed up at the large complex, and Asami hoped she didn’t find it to be too much. She didn’t usually worry about people’s opinions of her, but for some reason Korra seemed to be one of the people that she did. She felt self conscious for a second. 

“Do you live far?” 

Korra shook her head. “I’m actually right down the street. I got a place by myself a few months ago.” 

Asami nodded, not sure how to say goodbye. Do they hug? Shake hands? High-five? All those options seemed that they would be awkward, especially the last one. She chose to stick her hand out to shake, to which Korra raised a brow.

“I’ll see you again soon?” Asami tried not to sound too overbearing in her request. But in reality, she hoped that Korra wanted to see her again. Sooner rather than later. Korra smiled and grabbed Asami’s hand. But instead of shaking it, she used it to pull her in for a hug. Asami was shocked, but she let her arms wrap around the other woman. She smelt of alcohol and the ocean. The butterflies in her stomach were practically flying out, even as Korra pulled away, but within arms length. 

“Yeah. See you soon.” She had a lopsided grin, which Asami assumed was from the alcohol. It was endearing, and Asami couldn’t help but mirror it. The two kept their gazes as Korra walked backwards for a few steps, before turning around completely and walking off. Asami watched her leave for a minute. Her heart was telling her to go after her and ask her to stay the night, but Asami wasn’t sure she could trust her intoxicated mind and actions if she had the other woman in her home for the night.

Her voice of reasoning is what pulled her inside, and even though she doesn’t quite remember making it to her bed, she does remember not being able to get Korra off of her mind as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating sooner, hopefully this chapter being a bit longer will make up for it :)


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of September flashed by in a blur, and Korra swore it had just been August. But then it was October, and she was helping Kuvira decorate her apartment for Halloween. Kuvira threw a party every year, insisting that it was a tradition. Now that she thought of it, Kuvira would throw a party for every holiday if she had the opportunity. But Halloween seemed to be her favorite, if the several boxes full of decorations was any indication. 

Korra was on a ladder, pinning bat shaped lights to the walls, as Kuvira dug through the boxes. 

“You sure these all work? ‘Cause I am not doing this twice.” She held a nail in between her teeth as she hung the lights. 

“They better. I spent almost 20 bucks on them last year.” Kuvira huffed as she pulled a heavy skull shaped decoration out of the box she was digging out of. She placed it on her kitchen counter, before returning to sifting through the box. 

“You don’t think that’s a bit much?”

“For Halloween? Never.” She pulled a fake skeleton from the box. It was practically the size of her. “You know it’s my favorite.” 

Korra grunted in recognition as she continued with the last of the nails. They had already spent almost an hour decorating, and she felt like the boxes were neverending. There was no way Kuvira had wanted everything in them put up. At least that’s what Korra hoped. She hammered the last nail in, draping the lights over it. She stepped off the ladder and grabbed the plug. 

“Cross your fingers.” She placed it into the outlet, and watched the tiny cartoon bats start to glow a deep purple. She sighed in relief. She turned to find Kuvira setting the life-size skeleton up on the couch. Even though it didn’t actually have eyes, Korra still felt like the thing was staring at her. 

“That thing is so creepy. You’re gonna scare the guests away if you put him out like that.” 

“Excuse you. His name is Smith and he can’t help the way he looks.” She propped him up into a sitting position. 

“My apologies, Smith.” Korra grabbed his bony hand, “But you’re still creepy as hell.” Kuvira laughed and took his hand back to lay it in his lap. Korra shared her laughter before stepping back and admiring the almost completely decorated apartment. It was looking pretty good.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she wasn’t too surprised to find a text from Asami. The two had begun to text fairly often now thanks to Opal giving Asami her number. Korra wasn’t sure what her intention behind that action was, but she tried not to think too much into it. If she started thinking too much, it would cause her to overthink the whole situation with Asami. While she knew she definitely still had feelings for the other woman, even after all these years, she wasn’t quite sure where Asami stood herself. They had their fair share of flirtatious moments which Korra savored, but she could tell that Asami still wasn’t quite ready. 

“You got a costume for the party, right?” Kuvira broke her from her rapid thoughts. 

“Eh. Not yet. I haven’t really decided what to be. I’ll probably just head to Party City after this and find something cheap.” 

“Korra. You do this every year. I swear to god if you show up in a ‘this is my costume’ shirt again this year I won’t be responsible for my actions. Why don’t you be a sexy maid or something?” Korra scrunched her nose at the thought of wearing a skimpy oversexualized costume that would barely cover her body. 

“Those costumes are so uncomfortable. I’ll pass.” 

“What about a sexy firefighter? Or cop? I bet Asami would love to see you with some handcuffs. She looks like she’s into some kinky shit.” Korra couldn’t help the vibrant blush that warmed her face. 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“Oh, c’mon. You know I’m right.” Before Kuvira could say anything else to embarrass Korra, the short haired girl grabbed one of the pillows off of the couch and threw it right at her face. 

“That’s it. You’ve lost your decorating partner.” Kuvira caught the pillow right as it hit her face and laughed, waving a hand at her. “Ah, whatever. I’m almost finished anyway.”

“See you tomorrow night? And please, don’t wear that damn shirt again.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Korra rolled her eyes playfully as she walked towards the door. 

“Hey, maybe ask Asami what she’s wearing. You could match or something.” 

////

_ [Korra]: What are you wearing tomorrow night? _

_ [Korra]: That sounded weird. Lemme rephrase that. Do you have a costume for tomorrow night? _

_ [Asami]: I do. Why do you ask? _

_ [Asami]: Also- wasn’t that weird. ;) _

_ [Korra]: I haven’t gotten one yet. Do you have any ideas? _

_ [Asami]: A sexy banana. _

_ [Korra]: Dammit. I was thinking of a sexy apple. _

_ [Asami]: Oooo well don’t let me stop you.  _

_ [Korra]: What about you? _

_ [Asami]: I think I prefer pineapples, honestly.  _

_ [Korra]: Lol. Good one.  _

_ [Korra]: What’s your costume? _

_ [Asami]: It’s a surprise. _

_ No fair _ , Korra thought. Two can play at that game. 

////

Korra felt overdressed. After her conversation with Kuvira and texts with Asami, Korra went to Party City to find a last minute costume. The cat ears and Scream masks didn’t seem very appealing to her, so she settled on a cop costume. It wasn’t as revealing as she had thought it would be, only really showing off her cleavage. The sleeves were cut off, which she was glad for, and it had tight matching pants. A pair of fake, plastic handcuffs and a hat completed the outfit. She wondered what Asami would be wearing, and found herself nervous. Maybe she wasn’t really a halloween person. Maybe she was going to be more casual. Or maybe she went all out, and was wearing one of those skimpy outfits that Korra wouldn’t wear herself. She wasn’t sure which one she preferred. All she knew was that Asami looked good in anything, so in the end it didn’t really matter. 

She arrived at Kuvira’s party a little early, which gave her enough time to get a drink in her system before Asami got there. There was some red punch on the kitchen counter that she gladly poured herself a cup of. She wasn’t quite sure what was in it, but she knew the liquid courage would be needed. 

“Hey! You actually took my advice!” Kuvira came up to her, drink in hand already as well. She was dressed as some superhero. Superwoman maybe? She wasn’t sure, she didn’t know all the heroes very well, as she hadn’t seen them all. Kuvira noticed the handcuffs hanging off her waistband and wiggled her brows. “You look hot, dude. Asami’s gonna love this.” Korra ignored her friend’s mention of Asami, although deep down she hoped Asami  _ would _ like her costume. 

“Speak of the  _ devil _ .” Kuvira nodded her head, gesturing behind Korra and towards the door. Walking through the doorway was Asami, and devil was the perfect coincidence as she walked in wearing devil horns and a tail, paired with a matching low cut, red top and a skirt. Her black bra peaked through her top, and Korra tried to pick her jaw up off the floor. 

“Stop drooling. Here she comes.” Kuvira gave her a knowing look, as Asami caught her eye and started walking over to them. She had a sweet smile on her face which greatly contrasted the theme of her costume. 

“Hey, Korra!” Asami’s eyes trailed up and down her body, blatantly checking her out. “You look great.” Korra could’ve sworn her eyes rested on the handcuffs for a moment. “Uh, you too.” Korra managed to choke out. 

“Kuvira, right?” She turned to address the other woman, “I love your costume. Wonder woman is one of my favorite superheroes.” Kuvira lit up at the recognition. 

“Oh, thank god you know who I am. Korra over here hasn’t seen a single Marvel movie.” Said woman shrugged. “Not true. I saw the new Batman with you that one year.” 

Asami and Kuvira simultaneously erupted into laughter, and Korra frowned as she wasn’t sure what was so funny. Was his name not Batman? 

“Oh, Korra. Never change.” Kuvira jokingly wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and patted her friend on the back, “I’ll catch up with you two later. Gotta make sure no one’s messing with Smith. Don’t have too much fun without me!” She briefly waved a hand in goodbye before wandering off into the crowd of people.

“Is Smith her boyfriend?” Korra snorted, leaning back on the kitchen counter. 

“God, I wish. Sadly, he’s her new skeleton friend.” Asami furrowed her eyebrows, and Korra chuckled. 

“A fake skeleton, I hope?” 

“That’s what she tells me.” Asami grinned at the banter, before glancing towards the large punch bowl nearby. 

“Shit, my bad. Would you like a drink? Kuv’s got basically everything.” Korra scrambled back behind the counter, suddenly feeling nervous that she had been rude. 

“I’ll just have some punch.” Korra nodded, grabbing a cup and filling it up before handing it to her. Asami nodded in thanks, sipping it carefully. 

“I thought Opal was coming with you?” Korra asked curiously as she walked back around the counter to stand next to Asami. 

“Yeah, I guess the DJ at your work invited her somewhere tonight as well. She said she’d stop by later if she can.” 

“You mean if she doesn’t take someone home?” The two shared a laugh, both knowing just how big of a flirt their mutual friend was. 

“Guess we won’t see her then. Sucks, I wanted to introduce her to Kuvira. Something tells me they’d get along.” Korra glanced over to her best friend, now sitting on the couch with Smith’s fake arm over her shoulder as she chatted with her guests. She seemed to be enjoying that thing too much, and Korra thought maybe she was starting to have some competition for her best friend position. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Korra turned back to find Asami already looking at her. 

“Yeah. Anything.” Korra was glad she’d already started drinking, as she wasn’t really prepared for whatever Asami wanted to ask her. 

“Opal told me how she tried hitting on you on her first day. She said you rejected her.” Korra glanced away, realizing where this conversation was going. “Actually, she said you mentioned there being someone else..” Asami didn’t finish, letting the words hang in the air. Korra felt her chest tighten, and she took another sip of her drink, trying to calm her nerves.

“Were you talking about me?”

Korra felt Asami’s eyes burning holes into the side of her head as she tried her hardest not to return her stare. “Do you want me to answer that honestly?” Korra felt conflicted. If Asami wanted, she would lay all her feelings for her out on a table. But in reality, she didn’t want to scare her. Although they flirted more often now, Asami still hadn’t mentioned anything about her sexuality. Korra was afraid that she would want to hide it, like all those girls in high school often did. She wasn’t going to go through that again. The air was thick with tension. 

“I guess that answers it.” Asami turned towards the kitchen, placing her drink on the counter. “Where’s the restroom?” 

“Down the hall, first door on the left.” Korra pointed towards the hallway. She was worried she had scared her away again, but took it as improvement that she wasn’t running for the nearest exit instead. 

////

Asami promised herself she wasn’t going to give Korra anymore mixed signals. She gripped the bathroom sink, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. She knew better than to put Korra on the spot like that and ask questions that would only confuse her more. 

Ever since that night that Korra walked her home from the bar, Asami knew she had feelings for her.  _ It only took you a few years _ , she thought to herself. She fell asleep thinking of the other girl, even going so far as to kissing her in her dream. Something she had originally wanted to do when they were saying goodbye, but she knew she wasn’t thinking straight. Pun intended. 

That same week, she decided to go back to therapy. She hadn’t gone in almost a year, having originally started going after her mom died. But since the breakup with Mako, and now the fact that she was somewhat struggling with her newfound sexuality, she figured it was needed. 

Her therapist, Su, had insisted that she needed to stop giving Korra the wrong idea. If she wanted to be with her, she had to be up front about it. But also she had to be honest with her sexuality, and the world that that would bring. It wasn’t really the random people in the world that bothered her. Nor was it the press. She didn’t care what they thought of her. No, it was her father. He was the last family member she had, and she didn’t want to lose him. 

After her dream, Asami knew her feelings for Korra weren’t going away. And she knew that she needed to be honest about them, and honest to Korra. She had wanted to tell her how she felt tonight, hoping the pleasant atmosphere would make it easier, but she hadn’t planned on Korra being so.. Cold about it. 

She washed her hands for probably the third time, letting the hot water turn her palms and knuckles red. That’s it. She was going to tell her how she felt. She was going to lay it all out for Korra, that way she knew where she stood and wouldn’t think she was playing with her. Determination clear in her walk, she strutted out the bathroom and back to the party. 

Next to Korra, at the kitchen counter, there was another woman, right where Asami had just been a few minutes ago. She had short red hair and was dressed as a maid. It would be rude not to acknowledge that she was beautiful. There was a rush of jealousy that ran through Asami, to which she tried to ignore because, well, what right did she have to be jealous? Korra wasn’t hers, so she could do what she wanted. Although, that didn’t stop Asami from walking right up to the other side of Korra, slipping her hand onto her hip and pulling her into her side in an almost possessive manner. 

Korra turned, obviously surprised at the gesture. “What are you doing?” She mumbled under her breath, the redheaded woman watched them with equal surprise. Asami didn’t answer as she remembered her manners and politely acknowledged the other woman. 

“I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Asami.” 

“Ginger.” She gave them another look, before starting to step away. “I’ll see you around, Korra. Call me if you ever wanna catch up.” She winked at the brunette, whose cheeks turned red in embarrassment, then she sauntered off and back to the rest of the party. 

The second she was out of sight, Asami dropped her arm from around Korra, as she felt her move away. 

“You two seem to know each other pretty well.” The insinuation was clear in her voice, and Asami didn’t really care if she sounded jealous at this point. 

Korra shrugged, “Not really.” She took another sip of her drink, and Asami frowned.

“Sure seemed like it.” 

“What do you care?” Asami was taken aback by Korra’s bluntness, and found herself unable to form an answer.  _ Because I like you,  _ she thought, but the words wouldn’t come out. “What are you doing, Asami?” Korra finally looked at her, eyes glazed from alcohol. “What are  _ we _ doing?” 

Asami didn’t know how to answer. There was an underlying feeling of pain behind Korra’s voice, and it practically brought tears to her eyes. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. She didn’t want them to argue. She didn’t want Korra to be upset with her. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

“I think it’s time we talk. Can I drive you home?” 

Korra hesitated for a moment, and Asami thought that maybe it was overstepping a boundary for her to ask that. But then Korra nodded, and started leading them out of the party. 

////

Asami had barely drunk half of her cup of whatever that red punch was, so she wasn’t even close to being too intoxicated to drive. Korra on the other hand, must’ve had a few when Asami had left to go to the bathroom. Her movements were slow, and her eyes were glazy. Asami was glad she could give her a safe ride home, thinking that she definitely wouldn’t have wanted her to walk home in her drunken state. Although as they drove, it seemed that Korra started to sober up some. 

The street lights lit up the night and danced off of their faces as Asami drove them towards Korra’s apartment. She wanted to start the conversation before they made it there, but she wasn’t sure quite how.

“How much did you have to drink?” 

“I dunno.” Korra stared out the passenger side window. “A few drinks, maybe.” Asami hummed in response. They pulled up to Korra’s building, and Asami easily parked her car on the street. Thankfully there was a spot right up front. Asami unbuckled her seatbelt, and reached for the handle on the car door before realizing that Korra hadn’t moved. She was still staring out the window, chin resting on her cheek as she leaned against the car door. 

“I’m sorry.” The apology came out of nowhere.

“For what?” 

“For my attitude earlier. I know you’re still working through your own stuff, I don’t really think when I drink.” Asami frowned. Korra shouldn’t be apologizing.

“No, Korra. I’m sorry.” She reached over the console and placed her hand on Korra’s knee. “All I’ve done is send you mixed signals and confuse you. You have a right to be angry with me.” She squeezed Korra’s knee and sighed. 

“My therapist told me I need to be honest with you about my feelings. But it terrifies me.” Her voice felt small, like she could crawl in on herself at any moment. 

“Why? Why does it terrify you?” Korra looked at her with those bright blue eyes, and Asami smiled sadly at her.

“Because I’ve never felt like this before. About anyone, let alone another woman.” She ran a hand through her hair nervously. Korra grabbed her hand that was resting on her leg. 

“If it helps any, me either.” Korra gave her a reassuring smile. “Minus the woman part.” She chuckled, and Asami’s chest grew warm with the empathy that radiated from her. To know that Korra also felt so strongly about her, well, it was amazing for lack of a better word. Korra ran her thumb gently over Asami’s knuckles. 

“I just,” she breathed out carefully, “I don’t want you to think that I’m only seeking you out because I’m lonely from the breakup, or like I’m using you, or anything like that.” She gave Korra’s hand a squeeze as the other girl nodded slowly. 

“That makes sense. If you want to wait, I can wait.” 

Asami shook her head. “It’d be selfish of me to make you wait for me.”

“Asami,” Korra turned in her seat towards her, pulling her hand closer and into both of hers, “I’ve waited  _ years _ just for you to tell me you like me. I think I can wait a little longer to be with you.” She placed a gentle kiss on the top of Asami’s hand, causing goosebumps to erupt across her skin from the warmth her lips emitted. Asami bit her lip, as she tried to refrain from kissing Korra right then and there. Instead, all she could get out was a simple, “Okay.” 

Korra squeezed her hand again, and looked at her with pleading eyes. “Will you come up with me? You don’t have to stay the night, I’m just not ready for you to leave yet.” Asami’s heart twisted at the sincerity in Korra’s request. She nodded, and the two of them broke apart so they could exit the car. Asami, with a newfound boldness in her, grabbed Korra’s hand again as they made their way inside. The elevator ride up was quiet, but not in an uncomfortable way. Korra kept doing that thumb thing, and each time it made a new bunch of butterflies flutter inside Asami’s stomach. 

“Sorry about the mess, I wasn’t expecting company tonight.” Korra gave her a sheepish grin, and Asami found it endearing. She found it cute that Korra was worried about the state of her apartment, when Asami just felt honored to be there. Asami was about to reassure her that she didn’t mind, but Korra went towards the kitchen. “Do you want something to drink? I have water, or decaf coffee if you’re cold.” 

“Water is fine.” Asami admired the scene that was Korra’s apartment. It wasn’t messy per say- but definitely lived in. There was a half open gym bag by the front door, an assortment of papers on the coffee table, and countless photos around the room. Some were of her and Kuvira, but as her eyes wandered around she found what seemed to be quite a few family photos. Korra brought her a glass of water, following her gaze to the picture. 

“That’s my parents and I.” She pointed to a photo next to it, which had two twins added to it. “And that’s my cousins, Desna and Eska.” Korra must’ve only been about 5 or 6 in the photos. 

“You were such a cute kid.”

“I know right, what happened?” It was meant as a joke, but Asami still glared at her. “You’re cuter now, that’s what happened.” She stated it matter of factly, pleased to see pink on Korra’s cheeks. She looked back at the photo of her parents, she could see the hard, tough features of Korra through her father, and the soft, gentle ones through her mother. 

“Do they live in town?” 

“No.” Korra looked away, like the topic was nearing something secretive. “They moved back to the South Pole a few years ago.” Asami wasn’t sure if she should ask more, as it felt like Korra was pulling away from her, closing herself off again. 

“Wait a minute.” Korra jumped, like she had forgotten something. “Where’s Naga?” She glanced around the room hurriedly, not seeing the big fluffy dog anywhere. 

“Maybe she’s sleeping? It is pretty late.” But Korra frowned. “No, that’s unlike her. She always comes running when I get home.” Korra started for her bedroom, the only room they hadn’t been in, and Asami followed her. 

There on the floor by the foot of the bed, was Naga, sprawled out. Surrounding her were several candy wrappers, all open and devoid of any candy. Asami gasped and Korra scrambled to the floor, Naga’s big dopey eyes staring back at her in shame. 

“Shit, Naga.” Korra noticed the empty wrappers. “She must’ve gotten into the halloween candy I bought the other day.” Korra’s voice strained slightly in worry. “Fuck, she ate so much chocolate.” She turned her head to Asami, eyes welling with tears as Naga whined. 

“We have to take her to the vet, chocolate is toxic to dogs.” Her words were clear, but full of concern. Asami nodded in agreement as she jumped into action. 

“Let’s get her into my car, I’ll drive.” 

Korra stood and cooed at Naga, who immediately started wagging her tail and thankfully stood. She grabbed her leash and they brought her downstairs and into Asami’s car. Asami wanted to offer words of comfort, but she wasn’t quite sure what to say. Korra sat in the backseat with Naga, petting her carefully and mumbling sweet words to her the whole drive. 

Thankfully, the emergency vet quickly took Naga back once Korra told them she had eaten chocolate. The waiting area was completely empty, as it was almost 1am on Halloween night, and most people were out partying if they were out still at all. Asami sat down in one of the many chairs as Korra filled out paperwork at the front desk. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth. How could a night go from so good to so bad so fast? Korra stepped over to her, sighing before sitting in the chair next to her. 

“What did they say?”

“Because we aren’t sure how much chocolate she ate, they said they’re gonna induce vomiting just to be safe and get it out of her system.” She ran a hand through her hair, obviously stressed. Asami put her hand on her shoulder. “She’ll be okay, Korra.” The other woman nodded, tears in her eyes, and Asami pulled her closer to her so she could hold her.

“I’m sorry, it’s just-” Korra sniffled, wiping tears from her eyes as she rested against Asami. “She just means a lot to me. She’s the only thing that’s always been there for me.” Asami can’t help the pain that her heart feels from seeing Korra this way. She knows that if she could she would take all the hurt and pain away from her.

“It’s okay, she’s in good hands here. They’ll make sure to take care of her.” She brushed Korra’s hair away from her face carefully as she spoke. Korra took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. 

“I know. Can I tell you something?” 

“Of course.”  _ Anything _ , she wanted to say.  _ You can tell me anything. _

“My parents.” She paused, like she was trying to figure out how to speak again. “They weren’t totally accepting when I came out a few years ago. That’s sort of why they moved back to the South Pole. I had to drop out of school since they stopped paying for it.” She fiddled with her hands nervously, and Asami tried to form an adequate response. How could a parent do that to their child? Just dismiss them completely because of their sexuality and practically abandon them? It both disturbed and angered Asami. 

“Korra. I’m so sorry.” It felt lame to apologize, but she wasn’t sure what else to say. Korra waved off her apology. 

“It was a really hard time. That’s about when I got Naga. And although I had Kuvira, Naga was always there, every night. It’s different, y’know? Being lonely during the day versus at night. In the day you can busy yourself and find stuff to do, but at night, all you have are your thoughts.” Korra sounded so small, like she was back in her bedroom all those lonely years ago. Asami wished she had been there for her. She wished she could’ve kept her company during those times. “That’s why I’m so afraid to lose her.” 

Asami pulled Korra into her chest, hugging her tightly. “She’s going to be okay, I promise.” She placed a gentle kiss onto the top of her head, “I won’t ever let you be lonely like that again.” Her words were soft, not quite a whisper, but they felt like an admission, almost like a secret. Korra nodded against her chest, and Asami held her as quiet tears escaped her eyes.

////

Not long after, a vet tech let them know that the vet had decided that it would be best if they kept Naga overnight in order to monitor her. They were successful in getting her to throw up the chocolate, but they wanted to give her fluids and watch her just in case she had any adverse reactions. They assured Korra that she would be in good care for the night, and that the two of them should probably go home and get some sleep. Asami drove them back to Korra’s apartment, and she could tell that the other woman was exhausted from their eventful night. Asami offered to stay the night and keep her company, to which Korra seemed thankful for, as if she was going to ask her herself. 

It was an unspoken agreement that they would be sharing Korra’s bed, but it was fairly large. Asami figured it was because of there normally being a 40 pound dog in it as well, but she tried not to let her mind worry about said puppy. Korra let her borrow some pajamas, and both of them shared a small laugh about the fact that they had never changed out of their costumes earlier. As the two crawled into bed next to each other, Asami suddenly was nervous as she realized she would be sleeping next to Korra for the first time. She was hyper aware of the fact that the other woman was in bed with her. 

“‘Sami?” Her heart flipped at the nickname, as she turned over to face Korra. Tiredness was evident on her face as her eyes were barely open. “Thanks for staying the night.” Asami reached her hand out to rest on Korra’s, and smiled as she watched Korra drift off to sleep. 

“Anything for you, Korra.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Korra woke to a face full of soft raven hair. She was too shocked to move, afraid that if she did she’d wake up  _ again _ and it would all be a dream. She tried assessing the situation. Her and Asami were spooning. Korra had her arm over Asami’s waist, and their bodies were pressed together perfectly. She silently cursed her sleeping self for betraying her, slowly inching her arm away so as to not wake Asami. She didn’t need her waking up like this and making things more awkward than they needed to be. Yeah, sure, they had admitted to having feelings for each other, but Asami made it clear she wanted to wait a little longer, which Korra wanted to respect. She didn't want to overstep any boundaries. Just as she was about to make it away, a loud ringtone went off. Asami stirred against her, turning over to find herself face to face with Korra. She blinked in surprise at Korra, a redness appearing on her cheeks.

“H-hey..” Korra watched Asami chew on her bottom lip, willing herself to not close the gap between them.  _ It would be so easy.. _

“I think that’s my phone.” Asami pulled away and towards the sound of her ringtone. Korra took that chance to scoot back over to her side of the bed. She focused on breathing normally again as Asami grabbed her phone and stared in annoyance at it before answering it abruptly.

“Jinora, what could possibly be so importa-” Asami stopped speaking as the girl on the other line interrupted her. The annoyance of being woken up early dropped from her face. She looked like she had seen a ghost. “Really? Yes. Okay. Tell him I’ll be there in thirty. I don’t know. Stall for me, please? Okay. Thank you. Bye.” She pulled the covers off of her as she practically jumped out of the bed. Korra sat up, eyebrows furrowed in worry. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. Well. Mostly.” She grabbed her shoes and slipped them on. “My father’s decided to make an unexpected visit at my office this morning.” She sighed as she gathered her belongings up. “He never does this. Not unless it’s something important. I have to go meet with him.” She looked over at Korra, suddenly aware of her abruptness. “I’m sorry for rushing out.” She rounded the bed to Korra’s side and grasped her hand. “Can I see you later? Let me buy dinner to make it up to you.” 

“I’d love that.” Korra grinned at the mention of food, and spending more time alone with Asami.

“Awesome.” Asami hesitated for a moment, before bending down and placing a kiss on Korra’s cheek. “It’s a date.” Korra could only nod dumbly, as she watched her leave. 

A date. She had a  _ date _ with Asami Sato. 

She released a pleasant sigh as her head fell back onto her pillow, a wide smile on her face.

////

Asami somehow managed to make it back to her own apartment, change, and to the Future Industries office, all within thirty minutes. She was grateful that she had mastered the art of speed walking as she made it into her office just as her father seemed to be getting annoyed with waiting.

“Asami! There you are!” Jinora lit up at the sight of her, politely reaching for her coat to hang. Asami let her take it, as her father regarded her. Although she was well dressed with her usual dress shirt and skirt, she knew her father could tell something was off. He probably knew the moment she wasn’t in the office when he arrived that morning. 

“Did you have a nice night?” It was a question that thinly veiled what he was actually asking- did you spend all night partying? Did you drink? Did you do something I should be ashamed of? She avoided his intense gaze. 

“Yes. Why do you ask?” It annoyed her that he seemed so worried about how she spent her nights. So what if she wanted to spend the night drinking? Did she not still come into work everyday and give it her all? Hiroshi gave a slight shrug, slowly walking around her office, eyes wandering. Asami noticed that Jinora must’ve crept away to give them space, and she wished she could do the same. 

“So, when are you going to introduce me to him?” 

“Excuse me?” Asami was flustered, “To who?” Hiroshi gave her a knowing look. 

“To the new man you’re seeing.” 

“I’m not  _ seeing _ any man.” Asami crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her father. “Is this what you came here to do? Interrogate me about whether or not I’m dating someone?” 

Hiroshi sighed, what seemed like a deep, painful sigh. As if there was more behind it than even he could explain. “No. It isn’t.” He crossed his hands behind his back. “I wanted to talk to you about your progress, lately.” He faced the window, staring out onto the cityscape. “You’ve been doing very well, Asami. The designs you create are.. Extraordinary. You’ve come very far.” Asami blinked, dropping her arms to her sides. He was.. Complimenting her? 

“..Thank you..?” Hiroshi cocked his head slightly. 

“I want you to personally work with the new design team on the next model of satomobiles. I think you’d be a great addition to the team.” He turned around completely, withdrawing a paper from his pocket. “There’s a gala next weekend in celebration of Future Industries acquiring a new space for manufacturing. The whole team will be there for you to meet.” He handed it to Asami, and she knew he was more so  _ telling _ her to be there, than asking her. 

She looked over it carefully, afraid that at any moment her father would tell her that he was messing with her and this was all a joke. He left towards the exit of her office, before stopping in the doorway. 

“And Asami? If by chance you  _ are _ seeing someone, there’s a plus one with the invitation. Feel free to bring him too.” He was gone before she could respond. 

_ Yeah, him… _

////

Jinora appears not too long after her father has left, a coffee in hand for Asami. Wordlessly, she takes it from her in silent appreciation. She lets the steam warm her face, breathing in the nutty aroma. 

“You don’t seem too bothered. That must have gone well?” 

Asami blows on her coffee before taking a small sip. It’s still hot but the warmth is inviting. She finds herself nodding. “He wants me to help design the next satomobile. There’s a gala next weekend.” Jinora takes her phone out and starts typing on it.

“I’ll add it to your calendar. I’ll set a day this week to get you an outfit as well.” 

Asami drinks more of her coffee. She was glad that Jinora memorized exactly how she likes her coffee. But she supposes that it was her job to remember things like that. She wonders how Korra likes her coffee. Did she like it sweet like herself? Or was she an all black coffee prude? Or did she even like coffee at all? 

Jinora is giving her that look of worry whenever she catches Asami lost in thought.

“He thinks I’m seeing someone.” 

“Aren’t you?” Asami frowns. That should be an easy question to answer, but she isn’t sure. Yes? No? Everything was so new with Korra. They may have a date tonight, but that didn’t mean they were together. At the very least Asami assumed they were exclusive. 

“Kind of?” 

“How did the party go?” Asami blushed, thinking of Korra’s face this morning and just how close they had been. She had wanted to kiss her but was afraid it would disrupt what they had. Was it too soon?

“It was good. I spent the night at Korra’s.” Jinora had a knowing look in her eyes. Why did everyone else seem to see right through her when it came to Korra? Jinora picked up the gala invitation, reading it over. 

“You should invite her.” 

“I don’t know.. I’m not sure if I’m ready for her to meet my dad.” Asami sighed, pressing a hand to her temple. “We don’t even have a label, yet.” 

“You could always introduce her as a friend. That wouldn’t be a lie.” 

Asami pursed her lips, staring out the window. She wasn’t wrong.. And then there wouldn’t be the pressure of putting a label on whatever it was her and Korra had. Introducing Korra to her father as her friend would be easy, he was less likely to grill her with questions too. 

“I’ll leave you to enjoy your coffee. Don’t forget you have a meeting this afternoon.” Asami nodded as she left, before slumping in her office chair. All she wanted was to go back to Korra’s place and crawl back into bed with her. Maybe this time she could work up the courage to kiss her finally.. 

She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts away, but still she failed as she remembered their plans for later. 

Today was going to be a long work day.

////

Korra tries her best to busy herself for the rest of the day. She meets Kuvira at the gym for their usual routine, thankful that her friend is too hungover to question why she’s so distracted. Unfortunately for Korra, that also means that their session gets cut short, as Kuvira’s headache becomes too overwhelming. Korra convinces her to grab a bite to eat, in hopes to kill more time. It somewhat works, leaving Korra a few hours until she’s expecting a call or text from Asami.

By then she’s received a call from the vet about Naga, who has made a full recovery and is ready to come home. Once home, the fluffy dog is quickly back to normal, acting as if the night before had never happened. She’s soon bringing Korra every toy imaginable to try and get her to play with, and Korra can’t even get mad as she’s just happy to have her girl back. 

She doesn’t notice that it’s dark outside until her stomach growls and she realizes that she probably should’ve received a message from Asami by now. She pulls her phone out to find nothing from her. Maybe something else came up? Maybe she forgot? Korra frowns, opening a new message. One message wouldn’t be bothering her, would it? She would just ask if they were still on for the night. If anything she could play it off like it was nothing. 

Her fingers are starting to type when a knock on her door interrupts her. She abandons her phone on the couch, and opens the door to find exactly who she was waiting for. 

“Hey. I hope I’m not too late.” Asami is standing in front of her, still clad in her work clothes. Her previous worries vanish at the sight. She nervously bites her lip, and Korra notices a plastic bag of takeout in her hands.

“I was starting to think I had imagined this morning.” Korra smiles at her teasingly, and Asami returns it. 

“Sorry. I kinda got stuck at the office. I meant to text you, but I was in a hurry to get over here. I brought seaweed noodles.” She raises the bag slightly as if it was a peace offering. 

“My favorite. How’d you know? Come on in. I’ll grab us some plates.” Korra gestures for her to come into the house, again hearing her stomach growl at the mere scent of the noodles. 

“Lucky guess, I suppose.” Asami sets the bag of takeout on the coffee table and starts unraveling all the food she’s brought. Korra wonders if Asami had remembered her saying they were her favorite, or if it really was a lucky guess. She grabs two plates and utensils from the kitchen before bringing them back into the living room where Asami is. She hands one of each to the other woman and grabs the remote to try and find something to watch on Netflix. 

As she’s scrolling through the options, trying to find something even remotely interesting to put on, she watches Asami out of the corner of her eye. The other woman has taken it upon herself to plate both of their meals, starting with Korra’s first. She gives her a healthy portion of each of her favorites- seaweed noodles and steamed dumplings, and even remembered to ask for some seal jerky. So it wasn’t a coincidence. Korra picks a random movie in the comedy section, not bothering to care as now her focus was again on the woman next to her. It was endearing that she had made her plate for her, let alone getting her favorite food. Asami went on to make her own plate, and Korra couldn’t help the smile on her face. 

“Does food always make you this happy?”

Korra nods, “You know what they say, the best way to a girl’s heart is through her stomach.” She nudges her knee against Asami’s. “But it helps that you’re here too.” Korra grins as Asami blushes. 

They finish their meal and Asami insists on helping Korra cleanup, sharing shy smiles and brief touches as they do. Asami is washing her plate in the kitchen as Korra leans back on the counter to watch her. She can’t believe that Asami is here, in her kitchen with her. Her high school self would be amazed at the scene. 

“I can feel you staring.” Korra blushes as she’s caught, and Asami turns around with a smirk as she dries her hands. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing.” Asami steps closer to her, and Korra watches how her dark hair falls on each side of her face. For a moment it’s like she isn’t even real, too beautiful to be something that Korra didn’t make up with her mind. 

“Hm.” Asami quirks one of those damned near perfect eyebrows at her, and Korra can tell in her tone that she’s aware of Korra’s lie. Definitely not nothing. Korra’s heart is practically beating out of her chest as Asami nears her. There’s a strand of hair that falls away from Korra’s face, and before she can tuck it back away herself, Asami’s hand is there doing it for her. 

“You sure it’s nothing?” Her voice is borderline sultry, and Korra feels a heat rise up in her even as she nods. A hand is trailing her jaw, slowly, gently, and Korra swallows thickly. 

“Can you,” She clears her throat as she forces herself to speak. “Can you just kiss me already?” 

She’s breathless as Asami’s red lips form a surprised but pleasant smile before she nods. Asami leans down and Korra rises up to meet her, their lips meeting in what feels like slow motion to Korra. Years full of almost kisses feel almost worth it as their lips brush gently together in a meaningful dance. Asami is the first to pull away, and Korra is afraid that they’ve gone too far. She’s afraid that Asami is about to tell her she’s changed her mind and she’ll try and run again.

Half-lidded green eyes meet her own blue ones, Asami’s pupils dilated as she traces her thumb over Korra’s bottom lip and across her jaw again. They share a breath together, and Korra rests her hands on Asami’s hips. 

“Still nothing?” Asami mumbles, and Korra tries to recall what they had been talking about. But all she can think is Asami. Her soft lips, the gentle dip in her waist that Korra had placed her hands, and the fire that she had ignited inside of her. She shakes her head with a grin before using her grip on her hips to pull her back in for more. She realizes as their lips move together and her insides feel like they are ablaze, that she could never grow tired of kissing Asami. She flips their position so that she has Asami pressed against the kitchen counter instead, feeling proud to hear a gasp escape from Asami. 

Oh yeah, she could get used to this. 

////

When Asami leaves that night, deciding that spending two nights in a row at Korra’s would be overbearing this soon in their newfound relationship, she finds herself thinking of her conversations with her father and Jinora that morning. She wonders if it might be easier to just pretend the gala wasn’t happening. Maybe she can make up an excuse for it. There had to be some type of cold she could catch just before that weekend. 

But she knew her father would see right through that. 

And then there was Korra. 

Would it be too soon to invite her to the gala? And how would her father react if she introduced her as her girlfriend? The thought of him being unaccepting made her stomach turn, but she knew she’d have to tell him eventually. A public setting where even if he wanted to overreact, but he couldn’t, might actually be the best option for her. She knows there’d be some chatising from him another day, but at least the hard part of telling him would be over with. 

Unable to rest, she decides that she needs a second opinion. She thinks of calling Opal, but is worried that since she works with Korra, something might slip and make things worse. The only other person she could think of was Mako. 

“Hello? Asami? Is everything okay?” He groggily answered the phone, causing Asami to look at the time and realize it was much too late to be calling someone. 

“Oh god, my bad, I didn’t realize what time it was. Did I wake you? I can call you in the morning instead..” 

“Yeah. But it’s fine. I’m already awake now.” He chuckled slightly, “What’s going on? You never call this late.” 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Okay.” Mako paused, expecting her to continue. “Go ahead.” 

“How did your family take it when you told them about Wu?” 

“Honestly? It was awkward at first. Bolin and my cousins didn’t seem to care, but I don’t think my grandma quite understood. She came around, though. I actually think she loves him more than me now.” Asami heard Mako huff slightly, and she tried not to laugh. “Why do you ask?”

“I’m kind of seeing someone new.” Asami said with a sigh.

“Is it not going well?” 

“No, it is. It’s going very well actually.” She thinks of how she had just spent the last few hours making out with Korra and can’t help the smile on her face. “It’s just, um. Well,” She gritted her teeth, forcing herself to finally say it. “I’m seeing a woman.” 

“Oh.. Is this about your dad then?” 

“Yeah. There’s this gala next weekend I have to attend and I want to bring her but..” 

“But you’re scared of how he’ll react?” Asami let out a sigh, and Mako took that as enough of a response. 

“Do you want my advice? You’re gonna have to tell him eventually. I would suggest ripping the bandaid off now while you can. The sooner you tell him, the sooner you can get over whatever reaction he may or may not have.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

“I know I am.” Asami could hear the proud smile in his voice, and it made her roll her eyes. “Now, will you let me go back to sleep? You almost woke Wu up and he does  _ not _ like it when people ruin his beauty sleep.” 

Asami laughed, “Of course. Thank you.” Before he could hang up, an idea sprung into her mind last minute. “Hey. Why don’t you two come? It could be fun. And I’d love for you to finally meet Korra.”

“Korra. That’s a nice name.” She could hear him moving on the other line, and she figured he was crawling back into bed as his voice got quieter. “Send me the invitation and I’ll ask Wu. But I’m sure he’d love an excuse to dress up. And Asami?” 

“Hm?”

“Don’t let your fear hold you back. It’s not fun in the closet, I would know.” Asami snorted at that last part. 

“Later, Mako. Enjoy your beauty sleep.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving! thank you again for all the comments and kudos, they really mean a lot :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, I know it’s been a while. I was gonna wait to post this as I’m coming up on what will probably be the end of this fic, but I haven’t decided yet how exactly I want it to end. Nonetheless, thank you for reading and I appreciate any and all feedback.   
> and don’t worry, I’m already working on another fic 👀

Asami decides two things over the next week before the gala. 

One: She was going to bring Korra. Well, she was going to ask Korra if she’d like to come, and hope that the other woman would say yes. And unless a monster had ripped open from the bottom of the Earth and convinced Korra that Asami was a demon, her odds of saying yes were pretty likely. Even though her anxiety told her that the other option was still fairly likely as well. 

And two: She hates shopping. There were too many options and decisions to be made that she couldn’t possibly narrow it down all by herself. Finally, after complaining for three straight days to Jinora, her assistant offers to go out and find her a dress herself. Thankful, Asami gives her the few requirements she has for the event and she’s on her way. 

That leaves Asami alone for the rest of the work day, left to finish up more paperwork and designs that her father had sent over. Even with what had seemed like a mountain of work, she somehow finishes early. She wonders what Korra is up to, hoping she’s not busy or at work already. Finding her phone on the mess that was her desk, she was relieved to already find a text from Korra. A smile easily found itself on her face, and she was glad that Jinora wasn’t there to tease her about it. She was dialing her number before she could rethink it. 

“Hey, you. Aren’t you supposed to be working?” Korra answered. 

“I’m actually just finishing up. And a cute girl texted me, so I think I have an excuse.” She heard Korra chuckle on the other line and it somehow made her grin wider. 

“Oh yeah? Who’s this girl? Do I know her?” 

“Yeah, pretty well, actually.” 

“Hm. Didn’t know you could text yourself. That must be a new feature.” Asami found herself blushing at how easily Korra had turned the compliment around to her. 

“Oh, shush.” Korra always knew how to leave her speechless.

“Can I come see you?” It seemed to be Korra’s turn to be shy, as her voice was soft through the speaker. “I’ve got a few hours before work and was gonna grab a bite to eat, if you’d like to join me. Or-or not. No pressure! I just thought maybe-“

“Korra.” Asami smiled into the receiver, wishing Korra was there now so she could grab her hands and soothe the blubbering mess she probably was right now. “I’d love to get something to eat with you. Give me about thirty minutes and I’ll come pick you up.” 

“Okay! Yeah! See you then!” 

“Bye, Korra.” 

//// 

Asami follows through with her promise and arrives at Korra’s exactly thirty minutes later. They decide on a small diner that Korra suggests, and are glad that the dinner rush hasn't arrived yet. It makes it easier for the two to chat and enjoy each other's company. 

Korra is wearing a blue shirt with the sleeves cut off again, and Asami wonders if this girl owns any shirts with sleeves still intact. Considering the way her biceps look, Asami decides that she’s thankful for the absence of sleeves. The gods themselves seemed to have sculpted them with the intention to be distracting, and she was just doing her part. She pictured those arms holding her up against a wall as they kissed like they did the other day. She started imagining Korra and her in positions that she definitely shouldn’t be thinking of in a public restaurant. 

“Your food’s gonna get cold if you keep staring at me like that.” Korra’s smirking at her like she knows exactly what she’s thinking. Although she’s blushing, Asami licks her lips before sipping her drink. Korra’s watching her and now it’s her time to stare as a lipstick stain is left on her glass. She quirks a brow at her as if to say, says you. 

Knowing that Korra is also having not-so-appropriate thoughts, she offers a satisfied grin as she returns to her meal. 

“How was work?” Korra asks as she tries to finish eating as well. Asami can tell that she’s attempting to change the topic to something more appropriate. 

“It was fine.” 

“No more surprise visits from your father?” 

Asami shakes her head with a laugh, “No, thank god. I don’t know if I could survive another one of those.” Korra smiles at the sound of her laughter as she chews her food, and Asami remembers her dad’s interrogation. 

“That reminds me, are you free this weekend?” 

“I think I have a shift on Sunday, but other than that, yeah. Why?” 

“My work is throwing a gala this Saturday for the new design team.” She says, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I’d love it if you’d be my plus one.” She pulls the invitation out of her pocket and sets it on the table in front of Korra. 

“Wow.” She looks over the invitation. “Looks fancy. You sure this isn’t just an excuse for you to see me in a dress?” 

“No, but now that you mention it..” Asami pretends to stroke her chin thoughtfully, and Korra chuckles at the action as she crosses her arms.

“I don’t even think I own a dress nice enough for this.”

“Don’t worry about it. I can have Jinora find you something while she looks for mine. She’s got great taste. Sometimes I think she should go into fashion instead of being my assistant.” 

“Well, if you trust her that much…” 

“Is that a yes?” Korra nods and Asami smiles brightly at her with relief. 

////

Asami was right. Jinora did have great taste in clothing. The dress she had picked out for Korra was beautiful. It was a deep, dark blue that hung off her shoulders and fit her body perfectly. She even let Korra borrow a necklace and matching earrings to compliment it. 

But when she saw Asami, she almost felt underdressed because of how good she looked.

Asami’s dress was similar in style, although it was a vibrant red that worked well with her skin tone and hair. It also revealed her collarbones, and there was a slit at the bottom that showed a portion of her long legs. At this point Korra knew she was staring, but she honestly didn’t care. She caught Asami’s eye in the bathroom mirror as she applied her lipstick. Korra came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.

“You look amazing.” She brushed her hair away from her neck and pressed her lips right below her ear. “Sometimes I forget that I get to kiss you.” Asami made a pleasant noise as she angled her neck more for Korra to explore. She continued to plant kisses all along the side of her neck. 

“Korra..” The other woman hummed in response. “If you keep doing that we might not even make it to the gala.” Korra chuckled right by her ear, causing goosebumps to erupt across Asami’s skin, before stepping away and fixing her hair. 

“You're right.” She smiled as Asami gave her a slight pout. “That dress looks almost too good on you.” 

Asami returned to applying her lipstick as she spoke, using a finger to fix the edges. “Maybe if you play your cards right you’ll be able to see it off of me tonight.” 

Korra’s face nearly turned as red as Asami’s gown. 

////

There were a few more moments where Asami had to remind Korra that they had a prior engagement, as she couldn’t help herself from kissing her. It wasn’t just because of how great she looked, with her hair laying perfectly over her shoulders and her dress fitting her in all the right places, although that surely helped. It was also the overwhelming feelings she had for Asami, how wonderful it made her feel that they were attending an event together. That Asami had invited her. 

Although they hadn’t officially put a label on their relationship, there was no doubt in her mind that things were different. Not only were they not the same when they had first met as teenagers, but they had even changed in the few months since they’d reconnected. They had both grown to realize that there was no point in hiding how they felt about each other. And they would act on those feelings how they wanted. 

Asami drove them to the gala, one hand on the wheel and the other resting on Korra’s thigh. Korra felt warm and bubbly from the almost possessive implication from her affection. She slid her hand over Asami’s and intertwined their fingers. Looking at Asami, Korra would say that she felt herself falling again, but in all honesty she hadn’t ever stopped. The years apart now seemed like just a blip in their journey. Sure, there was still a lot they didn’t know about each other, but now, with Asami here with her, they had all the time in the world. 

They arrived fashionably late to the event, the chatter and pleasant music filling their ears the second they walked up to the doors. There was a greeter at the door that asked for their names so he could check the guest-list. 

“Asami Sato.” 

“Ah! Miss Sato, my apologies! Welcome in!” He seemed embarrassed for not recognizing her at first, stepping aside and gesturing towards the inside of the building. “The ceremony will begin soon. Please enjoy your night, ladies.”

“Miss Sato?” Korra snickered once they were out of earshot. Asami gave her a soft nudge with her shoulder playfully. She had forgotten how formal everyone was towards her when it came to her name. When she was with someone like Korra, she just felt like Asami. 

The two women walked towards the ballroom together to find it full and bustling with people. There was a stage and a few tables that some were already seated at, while everyone else was mingling. The excitement was apparent in the room, as the prospect of a new Satomobile was on everyone’s minds that night. Hiroshi was the first to spot Asami and Korra when they walked in, and he waved them over to him. 

“There you are. I almost thought you had gotten stuck in traffic.” Hiroshi gave Asami a hug in greeting, before he noticed Korra standing next to her nervously. “And who might this be?” 

“This is my- uh, this is Korra.” Asami immediately internally slapped herself after the words fell from her mouth. She knew as she spoke that they were the wrong things to say. She was finally here with her dad in front of her, and she couldn’t even introduce Korra as her girlfriend. She noticed Korra shift awkwardly next to her, affirming that she had said the wrong thing. Hiroshi reached out a hand to shake, and Korra met it politely with the best smile she could muster. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sato.” Asami could sense the tension in her voice and cringed inwardly. 

“Likewise. And please, call me Hiroshi. Mr. Sato makes me feel old already.” His eyes crinkled behind his glasses as he chuckled. 

“You are old, dad.” Asami said with a wry smile. 

A waiter walked by, offering them all flutes of champagne. Asami grabbed two, handing one to Korra who smiled at her in thanks. The gesture didn’t seem to go unnoticed by Hiroshi, who just smiled at the two of them. 

Before he could make any further comments, the moment was interrupted by Mako appearing at Asami’s side, with Wu practically clinging to his arm. 

“Mako! I’m glad you made it!” They gave each other a brief hug, and Asami felt relieved that he was here to help ease the tension. 

“Of course.” He gave his attention to Hiroshi, reaching out to politely shake his hand. “Always a pleasure to see you, sir.” Hiroshi met the handshake with ease. 

Mako’s eyes reached Korra’s, who seemed unsure of herself at that moment. She was lost, starting to drift away from the conversation as her mind was still left on the way Asami had introduced her. 

“Korra, right? Asami’s told me so much about you.” Korra felt herself be reeled back in. Knowing that Asami talked about her, hopefully in the same way Korra did her, made her feel better. 

“Hopefully all good things.” Korra joked as they shook hands. 

“Oh, definitely.” There was a cough next to him, and Mako looked embarrassed for a second. 

“My bad, I’m being rude; this is my boyfriend, Wu.” He gestured to the shorter, darker skinned man next to him, who was dressed in a beautiful green suit. Wu donned a wide grin, a pinkness on his cheeks from the introduction from Mako. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” 

One of the Future Industries employees appeared at Hiroshi’s side, letting him know that the ceremony will be beginning in just a few minutes. 

“Right. Thank you.” He gestured for Asami to follow him. “We better get to the stage then, Asami.” 

Korra looked at Asami in surprise, not having expected Asami to be part of the event. She hadn’t told Korra anything like that, right? Surely she would’ve remembered. Hiroshi started to walk off, and Asami started after him. 

“Sorry,” she gave Korra a sheepish grin, rested a hand on her arm and gave it a squeeze. “Just stay here with Mako and Wu, the ceremony should only take a few minutes and then I’ll be back before you know it.” 

Korra nodded dumbfoundedly, watching Asami walk off with her father. She wanted to follow her; to stand by her side as her partner. But she supposed that wasn’t how these things work. Or maybe it wasn’t what Asami wanted. They hadn’t really discussed if they would show their relationship publicly, and the idea that maybe she wanted to hide it was dawning on Korra. It reminded her of a past relationship, and she cringed. 

Another waiter passed by with more champagne, and Mako and Wu each grabbed one. Asami was chatting with a group of businessmen and women, along with her father. Mako slid up next to her, following her gaze. 

“Don’t worry. She’ll be back.” She side-eyed him for a second as she remembered the pain he had personally put Asami through, before sighing quietly. 

“I sure hope so.” 

////

Asami was right- the ceremony did only last a few minutes. Hiroshi began by introducing himself and then announcing the launch of a new design team for the next Satomobile. He brought Asami and a few other people on stage to introduce them as said team members. Korra didn’t care to remember the names of the rest of the team, as all she could focus on was the smile on Asami’s face. Her heart swelled with pride at the accomplishments that had gotten her on that stage right now. 

Asami caught her eye, and somehow the smile on her face grew. She was surrounded by hundreds of people she didn’t know, but that damned smile made her feel at home. 

Mako and Wu turned out to be great company. They chatted and enjoyed their champagne, and Korra asked them about their relationship. Minus the whole cheating part, Wu seemed thrilled to talk about the two of them. His hands fluttered around excitedly as he talked, and Mako just smiled at him lovingly. 

They seemed to balance each other perfectly; with Wu’s outgoing personality and Mako being more reserved. She noticed how much he had changed since high school, the previous anger now gone from him. His inner turmoil had been resolved, and now he was living his life just how he wanted. 

After the ceremony, Korra had hoped to be able to find Asami in the crowd of people. She excused herself from Mako and Wu, and made her way towards the stage in search of her. It proved to be harder than she thought as the room was bustling with people that were eager to talk to the new design team; which included Asami. 

But eventually she spotted her, amidst a group of people who were all talking and shaking hands. They caught each other’s eyes through the sea of people, and for a moment Korra thought about making her way over there. She thought of putting her arm around Asami, pulling her in and showing everyone in the room that she was hers. Another businessman ruined the moment, swooping in and standing way too close to Asami than Korra liked. He grabbed her attention instead. If they weren’t at an event for her, Korra knew she would’ve stomped over there and put herself right in between them. Told the guy off right then and there. Maybe kiss Asami in front of everyone just to make a point.

Instead, she forced herself to turn away before her emotions got the best of her and she did something she would regret. Behind her, she noticed the open bar, and decided to busy herself with getting another drink. 

As she was sipping some mixed drink the bartender had created for her (which she knew she would have made so much better), she was surprised to find Hiroshi approach her. 

“Enjoying your night?” He ordered a glass of scotch from the bartender, joining Korra in people-watching as they both sipped their drinks. Korra nodded at him, her eyes somehow finding Asami across the room again. Hiroshi’s eyes followed hers, and he raised an eyebrow. 

“You must be very proud of her.” Korra said once she noticed he caught her staring. 

“Definitely. She’s come a long way from when she first started working for the company.” He sighed softly, “Did she ever tell you about the time she tried to build her first Satomobile by herself?” 

Korra moved her attention to Hiroshi and shook her head. 

“It’s a tradition for our mechanics to learn how to take apart and put back together a Satomobile, all by themselves. It’s what sets them apart from others.” Hiroshi kept himself facing forward and took a sip from his glass. “Asami had succeeded in taking it apart, but had a hard time putting it back together. I’ll save the specifics, but she couldn’t get the car to start when she first built it. I was fully expecting her to give up.” 

“But she didn’t.” 

“Right. She didn’t. She took that car apart two more times after that before she was able to put it back together and have it run perfectly.” He set his drink down on the bar, finally turning to Korra. 

“You see, Korra, my daughter isn’t someone who gives up on things that mean something to her. Not on cars, work, and especially not on people.” 

Korra furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him in confusion. 

“I’m sorry, Hiroshi, sir, but I’m not really sure what you’re implying.”

Hiroshi glanced away, across the room where Asami was chatting with more well-dressed business people. She was carrying herself with ease, conversating and pitching in her opinions exactly when they were needed. 

“You must be important to my daughter for her to bring you here tonight. I can tell you two care deeply for one another. The way you two look at each other reminds me of her mother and I.” 

“It does?” Hiroshi nodded, a solemn look on his face at the mention of his late wife. 

“What I’m trying to say is that you mean a lot to her. Try not to give up on her.” 

Green eyes caught hers through the sea of people, as Hiroshi’s words washed over her like waves. Asami had a look of concern on her face as she noticed her father with Korra. She likely was worried about what they could possibly be talking about. Was she worried that her father would find out they were dating? Or just worried in general about Korra talking to him alone? Korra turned, about to add onto her conversation with him.

“I need some fresh air.” She mumbled to herself, mostly, as she realized he had already left the bar and went to mingle with other members of the party. She needed to be alone, away from all the uptight partygoers that didn’t care to know who she was. 

She ignored the green eyes that followed her to the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
